Stay Forever Young:Thalia
by 92butterflies
Summary: Thalia Grace didn't know what to do with herself. After all the seduction, drugs, parties, and all of her losses, she felt pretty musch lost herself. What will she do when she gets kicked out of the hunt and has to fend for herself? Pairings: Apollo, Luke
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my friend inspired me to write this and she wants me to make one about almost every girl in PJO. I don't really know my plans for this so far since this story was my friend's idea. But I'm writing and making everything up as I go along! Review please!**

* * *

**Stay Forever Young:Thalia**

Thalia didn't know how to feel.

Lost, insecure, or pathetic. Camp hated her. The hunter's were ashamed of her, or at least some of them. And she hated herself especially.

Thalia turned around to see New Yorkers walking across the streets of Manhattan. But she was just a stranger. Being a tree most of your life, then joining hunters was probably as impressive as her life would get so far.

She still couldn't believe it. She had gotten this far right? Maybe Thalia could still go on.

"Damn it."

A cold February day didn't make her feel any better either. Thalia decided to keep on walking as she thought about all of the things that had happen to her so far. It all started one week ago when Percy wanted to have a camping trip...

One Week ago... **THALIA POV**

"Just relax, then let go."

Thalia's arrow landed right on the target and she smiled.

"Thanks Apollo."

"No problem."

"Um-what _are_ you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Wanted to visit sis."

"She's in her tent."

"Thanks."

Right after Apollo had left my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Thals!"

_Fuck-Percy..._

"What!"

"Hmm whats wrong with you grumpy."

"Nothing I'm just tired."

"Yeah I can tell. Hey do you think that you can come for a camping trip tonight?"

"Um...why?"

"Because I'm going there with Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Conner, Katie, and Grover. One Juniper can't come so Grover is upset. Conner and Travis are bad enough and with Katie put in with those two are just _bad_ news, Nico is a total loner, and I would be find with Annabeth and I alone but it would still be a bit awkward ya know?"

"And so you want me to come?"

"Yes."

"Well why are we going to a camping trip when we go to _Camp_ half blood?"

"Damn it Thalia! Will you just please ask Artemis if you can come."

"Fine...and that's Lady Artemis to you."

I hung up on Percy just as he was about to say something as I walked inside the tent.

Apollo was lounging on a carpet while Artemis glared daggers at him.

"What are you trying to say!" Artemis yelled at him.

"All I'm trying to say is that I like her and she should quit the hunt."

"NO!"

"But she's hot!"

"And that's all you care about! How disappointing I am ashamed and very upset!"

"Wait-you think she's hot too? Whoa no wonder why you won't date men but woman-geez I didn't see that happening. Now whenever I see lesbians again I will never think they're hot cause probably I'll think about you and the girl _I_ like!"

"You idiot I'm not a lesbian!"

"Oh. Somehow I'm relieved and disappointed."

I decided that I didn't want to hear anymore so I cleared my throat.

"Oh! My dear, Thalia what are you doing here?"

"Um...I was wondering if I could get a day off so I could go um-camping with my friends," I said lamely.

"Of course. You deserve a break anyways."

"Thank you my lady."

Apollo jumped up on his feet and grinned at me. "I'll take you!"

"NO!" Artemis yelled.

I was so startled that I jumped and fell over. "Ow!"

Apollo stood over me and held out his hand. As I took it Artemis glared at him. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No. If you take her I shall go as well!"

Apollo sighed as he took his 'car keys' out. "Fine then lets go."

I swear I have never been in such an uncomfortable situation ever. I sat shot gun, Apollo drove, and Artemis sat on the back glaring at Apollo.

"So..." I started.

Nobody answered so I looked out of the window. It was a chilly February afternoon. The sun was out but it didn't make my day any better. The clouds were a dull gray color that reminded me of Annabeth's eyes sorta.

After a while I arrived at Camp half-blood and I ran down to Percy's cabin as soon as the the Maserati's engine stopped.

I didn't even have to knock on the door because Percy already got out with Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Conner, and Grover right behind him.

"Thalia!" Percy hugged me as did Annabeth. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" Annabeth squealed.

"So did I."

"Come one guys lets go!" the Stolls said together sounding like just one really loud person.

"Alright then let's just get this over with."

Little did I know what I was going to get myself into.

* * *

**Alright guys please review! Thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy I decided to do an early update so please please please read and tell me what you think about my story!

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Once we had finally arrived at the camping spot that we were searching for at least five hours I could finally relax. I wore a gray t-shirt that said Green Day on it in big green bold letters. I had on my black winter coat and some skinny jeans that were tucked under my boots.

"Thalia can you help me set up a fire?" Katie asked as she cradled log wood in her arms.

"Oh yeah sure," I said.

"Thanks."

A while after Katie and I had set up the fire she started talking about Travis. Fuck this. She really want's to talk about Travis Stoll!  
Damn Katie really went to the wrong person on this.

"Um...what-what about Travis?"

"I think I might like him," Katie said shyly.

"Wow. Yeah like no kidding."

"Whats that suppose to mean," Katie hissed.

"It was a bit obvious. He likes you too I mean."

Katie gasped as her eyes widened. "Wait-what!"

"Yeah. Katie I might be a hunter of Artemis but seriously anybody can see that Travis digs you."

"But he can have anyone he wants. And I'm just me."

"Well then Travis likes you. What's so wrong with that?"

"N-nothing."

I sighed and as I was just going to say something Conner, Travis, and Nico got back from gods knows where they went. "Hey guys," I muttered.

"Hey Thalia," Nico said to me as Conner and Travis took a seat next to Katie.

Katie looked shyly at her shoes as Travis started talking to her. Every once in a while she would probably laugh or make a sarcastic comment.

I smirked.

It looks like she was getting a hang of him, though it was kinda obvious that those two had a little thing for each other. After a while of watching those two flirt back and forth I nudged Nico's shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on lets go we should leave these two alone," I whispered to him.

"Yeah. Good idea. Should we take Conner with us?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." I looked over to Conner who has eating a Hershey Candy Bar.

"Hey Conner. Wanna play poker with Nico?" I asked. No, more like demanded.

"Um...no-no thanks Thalia."

"Alright Conner I'll rephrase this. _Go_ play poker with Nico," I got up and leaned next to him, "your brother and Katie should be left alone don't you think."

Conner's eyes widened as he looked over to Travis and Katie who were both blushing like mad.

"OH! Yeah sure. Let's go play poker Nico. My tent," Conner said as Nico fallowed him to his tent.

As I walked around our camping site I saw Grover chewing on an empty water bottle. He looked depressed so I just left him alone.

Next I saw Percy and Annabeth cuddling near the campfire but farther away from where Katie and Travis were at.

It was weird being here. Everybody had something to do but me. I just stood there being awkward. I felt left out most of, it was weird to watch all of my friends move on.

Percy was like what now? Seventeen as well Annabeth, Grover, Travis, Conner, and Katie. Nico was probably like fifteen right now-the same age as me though he'd probably get much older than me later on. Even so now that I thought about it Nico acted much older than a fifteen year old boy.

I guess that Annabeth noticed me because she pulled away from Percy and walked over to me.

"What's wrong Thalia?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"Somethings up."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that I could never ever hide anything from a daughter of Athena.

"Yeah. Something is up."

"So...you wanna tell me whats wrong?"

Yes Annabeth. My life sucks and your all growing up and moving on but me.

But instead of saying that I shook my head and said, "Your hair has a certain glow when it's dark outside."

"Thalia-" but I cut her off.

"Go. Cuddle with Percy. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Annabeth hesitated but I glared at her and she gave into my order and walked over to where she and Percy were cuddling before.

I decided to watch the stars after wards.  
It was beautiful outside tonight-but too bad that we lived in New York because the city lights barley let you see the stars, even though we were in a camping site and no where near the city.

"You're right you know?"

I smirked and turned my head around to see Apollo standing near a gigantic rock. He leaned up against it with his arms crossed and his Ray Bans covering his eyes.

I wasn't really that surprised to see him that much since he's been hanging around the hunters lately.

"You shouldn't do that you know," I said quietly turning around from him so I could face the stars once again.

"Do what?"

"Read my thoughts."

"Sorry. Habit of mine."

"S'okay."

Apollo sat down next to me and gazed at the stares with me.

"Thalia-when you were at the tent. Did you hear what me and my sister were talking about," his voice never losing the cool, laid back tone.

"Yeah. Some huntress you like and then you thought that your sister was a lesbian-though shes not."

"Ha-ha. Oh yeah well about that...you know this girl I like..."

"Is it Amy? She digs you it's obvious. But she'll never quit the hunt for you."

Apollo chuckled. "Nope it's not Amy."

"Holly? She digs you too. If you admit into liking her she just might leave us hunters behind."

"Well Holly's nice I'll admit that. But isn't she a daughter of Demeter? That's not really my type honestly."

"Well then who is it?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's you."

I gasped as I sat up and stared at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I like you."

"Um...wow."

Apollo smirked and let out a laugh. I rolled her eyes. "Your ridiculous," I muttered.

"And I'm hotter than anybody you had ever met right?"

I looked down at out hands that were so close to touching as I moved my fingers closer to his hand. When I touched it I felt the all of the heat that instantly warmed me up.

"Yeah. Well you are warm so I guess."

We both laughed then were silent. I could tell even through his Ray Bans that he was staring into my eyes.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Kiss me."

"Whoa what!"

Apollo took his Ray Bans off as he stared into him eyes deeply.

"Just for once let it all go..."

I stared into his bright blue eyes. As I was about to tell him no his mouth was on mine.

I felt so warm all of a sudden. Like I didn't even need my winter coat to warm me anymore. I gasped but he didn't stop at all. He practically molded his lips into mine and I kissed him back after a while.

He took his one hand and placed it on my cheek as he placed the other one on my waist. I lost my hands in his hair as he gave me light kisses on the neck.

Then I realized that I was going to regret this all. I had my fun now I have to stop even though this was amazing.

I pulled away from him and Apollo gave me a very confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that, I-I cant."

"Why not!" Apollo whined.

"Because I just cant. I'd be betraying the hunt and-"

"Thalia. It will be our little secret."

I shook my head and moved away from him but right when I did I saw a silvery flashing light.

Lady Artemis stood in front of us-but she didn't look like a twelve year old girl. She looked about Apollo's eighteen year old age- her legs were longer, she had a developed body, and her auburn hair was let down as it was up to her waist. She wore a forest green dress but her silvery eyes were filled with rage.

Uh-oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy I decided to make the pairings Apollo and Luke! My friend Hallie likes Luke and Felicity likes Apollo so this is for their sake!

* * *

**

Chapter three

"Hey sis!"

Apollo went up to Artemis and hugged her tightly as she continued to glare at him.

Once Apollo pulled away he said, "You know? You should really dress like this more often. And plus looking like an eighteen year old really suits you. Know people will actually _believe_ that we're twins whenever they see us together, oh and by the way-"

SMACK  
Artemis's hand met Apollo's cheek and once it was pulled away a big red mark was on his face.  
Apollo glared at her and his eyes were just as furious as hers now.  
"What the HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled a her.

"You idiot! I told you not to touch her and YOU DO!"

"SO!"

"SO YOU DISOBAHYED MY ORDERS!"  
"I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR LITTLE HUNTERS WHO YOU CAN JUST YELL AT FOR NO REASON! I'M YOUR BROTHER!"

Artemis narrowed her eyes and cooled down. "I know that. But sometimes I wish you weren't."

Apollo stopped glaring at her then turned away. He looked at me from where he was standing since I was still sitting down on the ground.

"Sorry Thalia."

Then he just left like that leaving me to deal with his oh-so pissed off sister.

After a while of silence I looked at her straight in the eye. Her body was tense and if looks could kill, then I'd be dead right now.

"Thalia," Artemis said coldly.

"Y-yes my lady?"

"Stand."

So I did though my body was weak and my knees trembled.

"Why did you kiss him back. And especially why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know. He just told me too let it all go and just relax. S-so I just did..."

"I am very disappointed. You were such a great hunter, so noble and you were a fighter as well."

"I understand. I'm so sorry."

"You are no longer apart of the hunters. You are not immortal anymore, and...goodbye. I wish you luck."

Then just like her brother she disappeared leaving a silvery smoke from where she was standing. I could then feel it. All of the strength from my body just went away.

I felt weak and my sight started to get all blurry. I couldn't really describe the feeling. Like someone just punched out all of the energy from my gut, or like Nico just took me extreme shadow traveling. But I also felt as if the air just sucked me down and made me fall to the ground.

The last thing I saw was a blurry dark haired figure with another blurry dark haired figure run towards me. I could here Percy and Nico scream my name. Then I blacked out.

I woke up at Camp Half Blood. I could see Katie Gardner talking to some Apollo kid. Apollo...the one who admitted his affection towards me, kissed me, then got me kicked out of the hunt.

"I don't know what happen exactly. Percy and Nico bought her back to the camping site we were in and they told me that she had passed out. I tired to heal her with herbs but nothing worked. So we bought her back here."

"Alright then. Thanks Katie."

"Sure."

"Um...hey guys. I'm awake," I said.

Katie and the Apollo kid gasped. "Thalia! Oh, my gosh thank gods your awake!" Katie said.

"Where are the others Katie?" I asked.

"I don't really know. Probably outside the Big House waiting for you to wake up."

I turned to the Apollo kid. "Can I leave?"

"Sure. If your feeling better though."

I nodded my head and got up. As I stepped outside I saw Percy and Nico looked really worried. But when they saw me the two hugged me instantly until I couldn't breathe.

"Hey! Let go p-please. I-I kinda c-can't breathe..."

"Sorry," the two said as they let go of me.

"Thalia what happen?" Percy asked.

"Well..."

I told them the whole story starting from when I heard Artemis and Apollo talking at Artemis's tent. Then I told them what happen between me and Apollo and how Artemis was so furious that she didn't even look like her 12 year old form.

Nico smirked and said, "Damn. I wish I saw Artemis full developed."

I punched him on the arm as he inched away from me.

"Shut up, Nico! This is serious."

"Um...you do know that the hunters are coming over today right?" Percy said.

"WHAT! I can never face them again."

"They'll only be here for two days I think. They're just visiting."

"Goody."

And just my luck I saw a group of girls walking by to the Big House...and that was where I was at.  
Damn it.

"Um...I have to go the the bathroom," I said quickly. I ran straight to the girl's bathroom and started freaking out.

What if they see me again? What will they say about me?

But my thoughts were interrupted when I looked into the mirror. I looked like I was Percy's age. Seventeen. My hair had already grown even when I was in the hunters but this time it looked much longer. I had a fully developed body and my face looked much older. I gasped when I saw how taller I was.

I guess when my immortality got taken away from me I turned like the age I was suppose to be.

Knock, knock.

I sighed. Outside was Amy, wearing the lieutenants circlet. **A/N: I think that's what it's called that Thalia wears on her head. **Oh, so she was the new lieutenant.

"Excuse me I have to go to use the-" Amy gasped. Her strawberry blonde hair looked more dull than her bright gold eyes that were wide as dinner plates when she saw me.

"T-Thalia! Is that you?"

"In the flesh...so yeahh sorta."

She hugged me and grinned. "I've missed you!"  
"Really? I thought that you'd hate me right now."

Amy pulled away from me and smiled shyly. "Well some of the hunters do but the rest of us who don't hate you we know that it was all Apollo's fault. Don't worry I backed you up!"  
"Well I did kinda kiss him back."

Amy giggled. "Just between you and me," she looked around to see if anyone was close by, "I would probably do the same thing."

I laughed and I let her through me.

But when I headed back to my cabin I saw the hunters. Some smiled at me, like giving me a look of symphony while the others-well...they did not look happy.

Damn this was going to be long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy orry that I havnt updated in a while. I'd usually update earlier but with me being SICK and school work which is btw HARD I've been a bit busy. I wouldve posted this on Wensday or Thursday but I didn't really have the time. Those two days were BUSY for me as well! But here it is so enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Four

"Thalia! Wait up!" Percy called from behind me.

"WHAT!" I snapped at him. I had been pissed because when I told him about Apollo one of the hunters who _hates _me told everybody at camp.

_2 hours ago..._

_The dining pavilion was full and campers were eating, talking, and laughing, since there were now additional campers for minor gods-Thalia sat with a bunch of Hermes campers. She was squished in between Conner and Travis Stoll who were talking about their lateset accomplishment-decorating Chiron's tail with glitter and bows. _

"_Oh yeah! And then he woke up and told us to clean the stables, and wash all of the dishes but it was worth it!" Travis laughed._

"_We got a picture of it and we're gonna post it on You-Tube!" Conner said with food in his mouth. _

_The Hermes table laughed as Thalia rolled her eyes.  
"Impressive," was all she could manage to say._

_Then all of a sudden a girl named Holly_ **A/N: She was mentioned in chapter two**_ got up and smiled sweetly.  
"Hey guys! I'm Holly! And guess what..." _

_I gasped as the words came out of my mouth. Everything I had told Nico and Percy a few hours ago about what happen to me and Apollo came out of her fucking mouth!_

"_What a joke!" she giggled._

_The hunters gasped. Some glared at Holly and told her to shut up and some glared at me. _

_Travis and Conner started giving me looks and they poked me like there was no tomorrow. "Is that true!"_

"_Oh! It all makes scene now!" _

"_Damn! You betrayed Artemis with her own brother. Y-your my new inspiration!"_

_I growled at the Stolls and hurriedly left the room, but of course as I did some Apollo campers glared at me, gasped, didn't look at me, or gave me a thumbs up. I even heard one of them say, "Hey mom!" _

_Idiots..._

Present...

I kept on running away from him until I saw a bright light.

There-right in front of me was Apollo. He looked the same, and if he wasn't bleeding right now then he'd look more like how I'd seen him before.

"Hey Thalia," he said casually like nothing had happen.

"Leave," I growled.

"Ouch. What's wrong?"

I glared at him as I walked right pass him. But he grabbed me arm and pulled me back so I could face him.

"What!" I yelled. "Let me go!"

"What's wrong?" he just asked calmly.

"You!" I spat in his face. No I mean I literally did. I sucked in and just spit in his face. He gasped as he let go of my arm and wiped his face. This was my chance.

So I ran.

"Thalia!"

"Thalia!"

Percy had caught up to where Apollo was standing and the two of them started to run to me calling my name.

Well that was too fucking bad for them. I wouldn't look back. Camp probably thought I was a slut. I had heard them. The hunters are ashamed. I saw the dirty looks they all gave me. I just can't believe that before I was worshiped for being a lieutenant of Artemis, or that I was the daughter of Zeus, or maybe that I was one of the children of the 'great' Prophecy.

Now everybody turned against me. I have no one to trust. No one...except maybe someone.

Luke.

I was already in New York City after five hours of being a hopeless lost girl. My cloths were all wrinkled, and my long black boots had mud on them. My shirt was a midnight blue that Annabeth bought for me just yesterday, and my jeans were now a faded color.

People looked at me like I was crazy since I did look like I was. I couldn't blame them for staring honestly.

"Poor girl."

"Oh, yes. She looks so lost."

"Do you think we should talk to her. She does look awfully depressed!"  
"Oh, no we do not! We are New Yorkers! If it isn't our business then we do not bother such a _poor thing_!"

When I heard that last comment I snapped. "I'm not poor. You just have no idea...no idea what I've been through..."

The on-lookers gasped as some just minded their own business.

When the train stopped I got off first and quickly actually. The streets were crowed but I didn't make way fro anybody. One look at me and they made way. I wonder if its because I look messed up or if I just intimidate people. Maybe a little bit both.

After a while I finally found what I was looking for. A cemetery that Luke was buried in.

I looked around a bit and found at the end of the place deep into a bunch of trees covering it-Luke's grave.

It looked like any simple grave. But there was a really bright gold flower there. So rich and gold that it looked like the color of the sun (not that I'd know any ways).

The flower must be from Olympus cause you cant get anything like that down here.

"Hey..."

I stared down at my feet feeling hopeless.

"So Luke...how is it? I-I mean y-your dead. I have to accept that. Maybe I still just cant. I don't know. I'm lost though. Very. My life is complete shit. I got kicked out of the hunt. Camp hates me, either that or they just think I'm a slut thanks to a hunter who spilled about me and Apollo. Yeah, that's right. Apollo. The God. You must think that I'm so lame right now. But then yet I can't really blame you."

I looked up from my feet and into the grave.

"But even though my life is shit, it doesn't mean that I have to screw everything up right? I don't want to end up like you Luke!"

My voice was strong and loud. I had just found my confidence when I lost it.

"I don't want to be dead..." I whispered.

The wind blew and my hair blew all over my face. My cheeks and nose were probably pink from the chilly weather.

"Luke. Send me a sign. Anything. I just miss you okay? You were my only family. Maybe even more than that."

After staring at his grave some more I walked away biting my lip and holding back my tears.

* * *

**Haha! Review please! I added some ThaliaXLuke in this chapter as well ThaliaXApollo, thats been in the story since chapter one! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this chapter is a bit slow. Sarah Zeus Grace, one of my reviews inspired me to get up around 11:42pm and write this. Lol so here is the next, (slow sorta) chapter. The ending is really susprencefull though! Please review guys because it means the world to me!

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"Nico...are you there or are you just going to hang up on me you stupid prick," Thalia Grace said to her phone.

"Yeah I'm just a little busy that's all."

Thalia listened closer and realized that she had heard loud music, people, and a girl whining about some orange soda.

"Your at a party!"  
"No I'm merely throwing a party," Nico corrected.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Di Angelo!"

"Fine! What do you want anyways Thalia?"

"I need a place to stay. Or at least a car to borrow."

"Gee you certainly came to the right person who is a year-rounder at Camp Half Blood and who cant even drive!" Nico said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious."

"Fine then. Come to the Harrishton residence. 551 Cloudy Street **A/N: I just made up Cloudy Street**.

I nodded my head as I mentally tried to remember that. "Okay. Bye."

"Yeah. Uh-bye."

The house was huge. I don't know how Nico managed to throw a party at a freaking mansion! The walls were marble white and big clear windows had access into what everyone was doing. There were drinks thrown around the front lawn, and speaking of that the front lawn looked like the front lawn of the white house. So clean, and nice live looking plants and trees everywhere.

As I walked into the house I saw people around my age. The music blasted into my ears and I could smell drinks, cigarettes, and...I think perfume?

Oh, yeah. There were a lot of random people making out at every corner of the house. I don't even think that I had been to a party like this before. Maybe one time with Percy and Annabeth but clearly not as extreme as this!

"Thalia!" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Nico dressed all in black with some girl that looked around fifteen. Even so she was dressed like a show girl.

She wore fishnet stockings and a red tank top and her red booty shorts covered at least some of her undies.

I didn't know that a girl like her would catch Nico's eye.

"Hi I'm Wanda Ellie!" she laughed.

"Thalia Grace," I yelled over the loud music.

"So this is your cousin Nico baby?"

"Yeah. You've already met Percy right?"

"OH yeah," Wanda started giggling like mad, covering her mouth as if having a war with it.

"Is she your girlfriend Nico?" I asked curiously.

"Who? Wanda?"

I rolled my eyes. Nico is STUPID. "No Nico! The Demeter girl! NO duh Wanda!"

Nico put up his hand defensively. "Sorry. Oh, and no she isn't my girlfriend. Just a...girl."

I was going to say something but I was interrupted by some guy handing a bag to Nico. Something small, powder looking somewhat...drugs.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped my eyes went wide.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed.

"You drug addict!" I accussed.

"Thalia I'm not addicted. Just shut up okay!"

I smirked and grabbed the bag from him.

"Hey!" Nico yelled really loud that some people turned to look at us.

"I want in," I told him.

"No way!"

"Oh, come on! I'm practically seventeen now Nico! Please! Why should I even be begging anyways! I'm sorta like older than you."

Nico sighed and hesitated but he nodded his head. "Be careful."

The next thing I knew I was singing really loud, laughing, and puking my brains out.

"Wakey, wakey, Thalia Grace."

A calm voice entered my mind as I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light in a cream colored room.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't with Nico...wait a second-was I even with Nico in the first place? Yeahh, I think so.

Shit.

I looked around and saw a clock on the bedside table. It was 8:15am.

What had happen to me? I can remember me having a great time like dancing and stuff then I puked some.

But what happen after that?

How'd I even get here.

"Thalia Grace do you remember me?"

There was that voice again. I turned to my right side to find Luke Castallan staring at me.

But his blue eyes had never looked so bright and dead, lifeless at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeahh! Woot! Thanks for reviewing guys keep it up because I'm loving em! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Six

I gasped.

No, no, no, no, and no! It couldn't be _him. _Luke is dead.

But he looked so _real_ and he smirked at me. So that's it! After all of this he just sits there and smirks at me!

I sucked in a sharp breath before inhaling as I took my hand and clenched it into a tight fist as I threw back my arms and punched him on the face as hard as I could.

Luke didn't even flinch.

He moved closer to me as I moved away from him. But that didn't stop him from grabbing my arm and whispering in my ear.

"You can't punch a dead person, Thalia."

"No!"

I slapped him hard on the face. Still...no emotion.

Luke sighed. "I made a deal with Hades. I'm dead Thalia. That can't change but I heard your praying-"

I cut him off.

"I was actually talking to myself."

"Whatever. But anyways as I was saying-I had heard your pray-I mean I heard you talking to yourself or to me, so I made a deal with Hades. I'm yours for at least three days Thals."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say to him.

"Where am I," I whispered. If Luke had sat at his other position that he had been in just a while back, than he probably couldn't have heard me.

"Olympus. They don't know I'm here though so sush up kay?"

"Excuse me!" I screeched. "Olympus are you crazy!"

"I'm sorta invisible Thalia. Only Hades as a god could see me and he isn't here now is he!" Luke snapped.

"Wait-what?"  
"It was apart of our deal. No other god but him can see me for the three days I'm here."

"Your fucking kidding with me right..."

Luke smiled. "Wow Thalia I didn't know that we used that kinda language now did we?" he taunted.

"Oh, shut up Luke! Get me away from here so we can talk! Where are we anyways?"

"Bedroom, or in this case chamber of Hermes. I'm sure he won't mind that I'm here."

"He can't even see you idiot! Nor can he ever know that you were even in his bedroom!"

I guess that I yelled a bit too loud because who came into the room?

That's right.

Hermes.

I gasped not daring to leave my eyes from Luke's.

"Don't do anything," Luke said.

Hermes cleared his throat. Ignoring Luke's orders I slowly looked up to Hermes as he stood before me.

"Thalia Grace am I correct?"

"Y-yeah?"

He stared at me. Kinda like studying me. I looked like a total mess though. From my bedhead to my party cloths I had borrowed last night from Wanda Ellie Nico's random _girl_ he likes to screw around with.

That was one of the things that I remember before I threw up in the bathroom.

"Zeus is looking for you."

"Oh...cool."

"Yes...cool."

Hermes lead me through the halls of Olympus. Light shone through the place as giant columns with carvings of random gods amazed me as I passed by them.

Luke fallowed right behind me looking around as well. He went on and on about how awkward it was having his father not even knowing he was there.

I would tell him to shut up-but then yet Hermes would think that I was either crazy or think that I said that to him, then he'd slaughter me.

I could barley even move when we arrived to the thrown room. The Olympians sat in a U shape with their throwns sparkling in gold and silver colors.

They eyed me suspiciously.

Poseidon barley had emotion on his face. He probably knew me as his son's cousin or something.

Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Athena, and Hephaestus just looked at me with wide eyes.

Artemis looked disappointed as Apollo gawked at me.

Hera looked at me as if I was a disgusting tramp, as well Demeter.

Oh, boy. But Zeus. Gee don't even get me started. He looked more pissed than Artemis when she found her brother making out with me like what? Two, three days ago? I think it was three.

Once Hermes bowed down to Zeus and took his seat I knew that I was DEAD.

"Thalia Grace!" his voice boomed almost knocking me over from my shaking knees.

"Yeah?" I muttered, not even daring to look at him.

"Oh...big mistake," Luke whispered behind me.

"LOOK AT ME! FACE ME!"

I carefully bought my face up to him. Once I looked into his eyes I totally regretted it. There was rage, boiling anger, as if a storm was in his eyes.

"Now, so what were you doing at that party last night!" Zeus demanded.

"Nothing. Just stuff."

"STUFF! You acted like a daughter of Apollo and Dionysus partying! That is not how a daughter of Zeus should act!"  
"Sorry."

Before Zeus could say anything else Apollo cut in.

"Father calm down please. Everybody needs some fun in their life. You've had _a lot _of fun as well if you know what I mean."

Hera glared at Apollo as she stood up and stood next to Zeus.

"Zeus, darling-this is your daughter! You do not see any other child of yours act like such a tramp!"  
The gods gasped and Luke made a 'tisk, tisk' sound behind me.

Zeus glared at Hera. "Shut up. You will not say that about my daughter Hera. Now sit down."

Hera pouted as she crossed her arms and sat down back on her thrown.

Zeus turned to look at me.

"I am disappointed."

"Obviously," Luke muttered.

"What am I going to do with you my child?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe she should be trained," suggested Aphrodite.

"No. She should be tamed."

Apollo cut in and looked at me.

"She wants something," he said, his voice sounding like one of the most beautiful things that I had ever heard in my entire life.

"Like what then Apollo?" Artemis sneered. "I'm sure _you_ should know."

Apollo smiled brightly, it almost melted me and Luke laughed behind me as if hearing my thoughts. "Would you care tell us what you want Thalia?"

It took me a while but then I realized that I did want something.  
I smiled at Apollo and nodded my head.

"Yeah. I need a ride."

Apollo smirked and pulled out his car keys. "To where?"

"Los Angeles."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bahm! I really like this chapter. I think that my reader will too. Alot of ThaliaXApollo in this one and some LukeXThalia at the end as well you just have to keep on reading and review as well please!

* * *

**

Chapter seven

I walked into Apollo's Maserati with Luke fallowing right behind me.

Every once in a while Luke would make a sarcastic comment like, "why are all of the statues naked?" "Athena and Artemis are the only real smart Olympians since their the only ones who actually decided to wear clothes!", or "damn...is it just me or does Hades look ripped! See that Thalia? He has the coolest statue here!"

I would giggle, or glare and Apollo would stare at me suspiciously and I would stare back.

"What are you always laughing about Thalia?" he would ask.

"Oh...nothing."

"Oh."

Once we had got into his car I sat in the front as Luke took a seat in the back.  
After a while of silence I turned on the radio. Don't ask how I know where the radio is at. I've been in this wretched car too much for my liking.

"So...Los Angeles huh?" Apollo said calmly.

"Yeah." He could tell that I was still pissed about what happen the day before at Camp in the woods.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Does it bother you that I'm going to Los Angeles?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Luke sighed. "Gee you two are so into each other!"

I glared sharply at the front mirror that showed Luke's image on it. "Oh, shut up!" I snapped.

"Um...I didn't say anything!" Apollo quickly defended.

"Oh! Sorry," I muttered.

"Right. Sure," Apollo sighed.

Luke started laughing and made a heart shape with his fingers. I slapped them away and pretended that I saw a fly.

"You know Thalia you've been acting pretty weird lately. First you went to a party, now this!" Apollo said.

"Sorry. I'm just not feeling right that's all."

Silence.

"It's me isn't it." Apollo guessed, well not really guessed he actually kinda stated it.

I confirmed it with a nod and sighed. "I'm sorry. Ya know, bout spitting on you and stuff."

"Same."

"You didn't spit on me."

"I kissed you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right. That's alright."

Luke rolled his eyes. "But you kissed him back," he said.

Once again I glared at Luke and I'm sure he saw it. Apollo probably didn't though.

After a while of silence once again I said, "I need to tell you something."

Apollo nodded for me to go on.

"I might..."

"Yeah?"

Shit. What was I going to say! I might like you since you kissed me and your being really sweet, and lets face it you hot! Plus I had drugs and Luke is in your back seat as we speak listening and making inappropriate comments!

Well guess what?

I did say all of that.

Really fast too.

"WHAT!"

The car stopped and I inched away from Apollo and so did Luke.

"Where is he," Apollo looked back.

"Tell him that I'm going to just leave now," Luke said, a bit scared of the sun god that was now glowing.

"Luke said that he's gonna leave now."

"Luke is dead Thalia," Apollo stated.

"Yeah I know."

"So he can't be here."

I sighed in relief. "Yeah. Yeah...he can't! I just said that so I wouldn't sound so stupid when I told you that I liked you!" I lied, except for the liking him part.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

The next thing that happen was a bit sudden but then I soon found Apollo's lips on mine once again.

Once his lips touched mine I felt warmness wash over me again. Just like the first time.

His hand was on my cheek and one slid down to my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt my hands travel to his hair and they just got lost there.

We started just making out there in the car in the middle of the road while a few cars behind us started beeping and honking their horns.

I didn't know where we were at he moment but then yet I didn't really care.

He pushed me back so that my back was against the seat and he leaned over towards me his lips going down to my neck now.

"Oh gods please let this end," Luke prayed silently to himself.

I smacked his head as I continued to make out with Apollo. I could tell that Luke was giving us a dirty look but I didn't care about that.

I didn't care about that at all.

LOS ANGELES

"You sure your gonna be okay?" Apollo asked me coolly as he parked in the middle of a Grand Hotel that was huge!

"Yeah I'll be okay." I smiled at him.

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything," Apollo said as he tossed me a cell phone.

I smiled again, thanking him. "Kay."

I got out of the car and Luke came with me staring up at the sky.

Once Apollo's car left I watched in longing of his lips on mine again.

Luke smirked.

"I knew that you two digs each other."

I glared at him. "Come on. Fallow me Luke."

As we entered the hotel I was shocked to see grand walls with huge door, a water fountain, chairs that looked more comfortable than my bed, and people dressed so fancy that they could be celebrities.

"There's a party tonight for Nikki Magalynn," Luke said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

Luke pointed to a sign that said, 'HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY NIKKI MAGALYNN," on it.

"Oh. That's...cool."

"You check in a room and I'll check the place out," Luke said.

"Kay."

After I had got us a room Luke and I went to the 50th floor, room 369.

OMG, the room was gigantic. Two Queen size beds, a giant kitchen that had more things a regular kitchen should need, and cream colored walls with shrimp pink colored boarders at every corner.

The bathroom looked about bigger than the shed at Camp, or at least I thought so.

Luke looked impressed as he made himself comfortable in a leather couch as he turned on a TV that had a football game on.

"Wow," I said spinning around once to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. "This is amazing."

"Not as nice as Olympus though." Luke commented.

I smirked as I took a seat next to him.

"Nothing is as nice as Olympus."

He grinned, first time I've seen him do that in a long time. "Agreed."

I left the couch, but not before Luke grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go to that party. Ya know? The one we saw at the front lobby. Nikki Magalynn's party."

"But-but we weren't even invited."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's why we are going to crash the party Thalia Grace," he said slowly and as if he was a teacher trying to tell his/her student something.

We arrived at the party to see a huge line.

Luke was dressed just the same, but he made me dress up. We went to a laundry room and found a silver dress that went probably a inch above my knee. It was strapless and I took a silvery head band and put it on. Over my dress was a black jacket and I slipped on my silver flats that looked really classy as they already were.

Since Luke was invisible and no one could hear or see him he went right up to one of the body guards and looked at the guest list. He chose a name that wasn't crossed out yet and walked back to me.

"Crystal McHansey," he whispered to me.

I nodded my head and when it was my turn to get up there I said to the body guard. "Crystal McHansey."

As planned the body guard nodded a bit gruffly and let me in.

I winked at Luke as the two of us laughed remembering the old times when we were young and tricked adults into giving us food or money.

We had a great time at the party as well.

We danced, and laughed our heads off as we reminisced of old times. Looks like the real Crystal McHansey got escorted out of here when she sneaked inside. Ha! Poor girl.

While I danced with Luke, the two of us partying like crazy people I remembered what it was like having him around. When he turned to go get some more drinks I would look at him and make a mental image in my head of him.

He was so quick stealing the drinks from people and sneaking it around so no one would just scream, "Flying drink! Ah!" Luke was a true son of Hermes. So smart and clever. His reminded me of Apollo, he just looked so...happy.

But he still had scars, wounds, and things that he shouldn't and wasn't proud of. He was still that guy who had been posesed and turned on all of his friends. I didn't think of that Luke though.

I thought about the Luke who I had first met.

The Luke who is one close guy to me just as Percy is.

The Luke who is my family.

The Luke who could have been something more to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I really liked this chapter so please please review and give me some ideas about what will happen.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

I woke up in a couch. My hotel room couch that is. I was still wearing my clothes from last night but my hair was all messed up, and I think I had-foam in my hair?

I jumped up from the couch and saw look on the floor smiling into some girl's chest. That perv...

I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him up.  
"OW!" he yelled really loud. If anyone could hear him then they would all wake up...whoa wait hold up a second...WHY WHERE THERE PEOPLE IN MY HOTEL SUITE!

"Luke!" I whisper-yelled.

"What? Jeez Thalia chill out."

"Shut up! I'm taking you back to HELL where you belong!"

Luke smirked. "Whatever..."

I let go of his collar and pushed him down so that he landed in between two guys. Luke's eyes widened as I giggled wildly.

"I swear Thalia I'll kill you!"

"Oh, please! Just try!"

Luke glared at me then turned over so that he could continue to sleep on the blonde girl's chest he had been a few seconds ago.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, then got dressed and I was ready to go. When I left the hotel room some people started to wake up and wonder where they were.

I explained that they were in _my_ hotel room and they all just left looking very confused. Ha. Good.

A hall way right to the main lobby was a restaurant that had Greek or Italian green vines running through the golden boarded walls, wooden tables all filled up, and a beautiful golden fountain in the middle of the room.

"May I help you?" asked a waitress.

"Um, yeah. Can I get a table."

"For how many?"

"One please."

"Fallow me."

The waitress, who was shorter than me by two inches, and had bright shiny brown hair and perfect nails, led the way to a table right next to the beautiful gold fountain.

Now that I think about it the woman was beautiful as well.

She had a certain glow to her but I decided to just fallow her without any comment coming out of my mouth.

She told me to sit down on my table and I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," I said.

"But of course Thalia," she smiled back.

"H-how'd you know my name?" I demanded.

"Oh! Um-my sister is named Thalia and you, um...remind me of her!"

"Um...wow isn't Thalia an un common name."

"Yeah. For sure!" she just smiled brightly at me.

All of a sudden Luke showed up behind my waitress and glared at me.

"You left me there!" he growled.

I smirked and rolled my eyes at him, hoping that my waitress hadn't seen anything. But apparently it was even worse than just that.

"Oh my! Is he your friend. Will this young man be joining you?" my waitress asked, still smiling.

I gasped, but Luke didn't show any surprised emotion. He didn't look stunned at all.

"Excuse me!" I managed to say, "how-h-how can you even see him!"

Before my waitress could answer Luke turned it.

"Because she isn't mortal. Aren't you Calliope?"

My waitress-I mean Calliope just smiled once again and nodded her head.

"I am Calliope. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne, and muse of epic poetry, as well muse of Apollo."

My eyes widened as Luke clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! Just great!" Luke grinned.

"Son of Hermes am I correct?" Calliope asked.

Luke nodded his head.

"Nice..."

"Um...I'm sorry but what are you doing here Calliope?"

"Well I just happen to drop by that's all!" she said in a sing song voice.

Luke rolled his eyes, totally un-impressed. "Leave the jokes for Thalia, Calliope."

"What?" I asked.

"Thalia is the muse of comedy," Calliope answered. "You happen to have the same name of my sister, and you very well are my half sister."

"Oh...yeah I think that I've heard of her."

"Well you might as well since you have the same name!" Calliope said in a very enchanting voice, "plus I hear you have a thing for Apollo our master."

"HA! I knew you had a thing for him!" Luke shouted.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Oh, please. That make-out session you had with him proved it all as well," Luke continued.

I blushed, my cheeks were probably red now. "I said SHUT-UP-LUKE!" I yelled.

Luckily Calliope snapped her fingers and the music playing turned up so loud that it drowned out my yell.

After I yelled at Luke Calliope lowered the volume, leaving people wonder what happen.

"No yelling now," Calliope soothed. "I was really here for a quest from Hades. Surly Hermes should being downing this but today I'm playing messenger of the gods as Hermes takes a day off," she said calmly with examining her nails.

"What does Hades want?" I asked.

"Luke. This is his last day here and tomorrow he should be outta here."

"Why! He's only been here for two days. Three was the deal! He can stay a additional day."

"Sorry hun, problems in the Underworld. Plus," Calliope turned to Luke, "someone broke their promise didn't they?"

Luke gulped and nodded his head. "Sorry Thalia but Calliope is right. I have to leave tomorrow."

"What! But why!"

"Don't worry. I need to work things out with Hades."

"Like what Luke? Like what!"

Luke frowned. "I broke my promise."

"What promise."

"I-I could stay here for three days as long as I didn't...well...as long as I didn't show myself to a human."

"Who?" I asked him, sounding a bit worried, my mouth dry and afraid of what he would say.

"I was dancing last night wildly with some random people. I was in a group of people when I um, I kissed a girl. I made contact with a human even though she didn't know that I was even there. I'm sorry."

I bit my lip to make sure that no tears went flowing down my eyes that were probably red right now. It was about two minuets when I slowly said, "Calliope. Do something for me."

"Yes Thalia?"

"T-take Luke back to the Underworld please."

"I understand. Thank you."

And just like that Luke was gone, again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg thanks for the reviews guys! I dunno who will end up with Thalia, Apollo or Luke. I'm more Apollo I dunno why I just like them better. But the story is not over yet we still have many more chapters to go! I might throw in Nico sometimes just for some fun but I don't really see the romantic connection between him and Thalia. After all they are cousins. Oh, well on to the story!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

(PRESENT DAY/SAME DAY AS WHEN CHAPTER ONE BEGAN AT!)

Has it really been a week since that had all happen?

It seemed like a blur. The camping trip. Apollo. The party. Hunters. Luke. Apollo, again. Party with Luke. Calliope.

Now I'm back here at New York all alone. It's cold and I have nobody. Absolutely nobody. I started to wander around the streets as people pushed past me.

What had my life come to?

I shouldn't have ever kissed Apollo, then I wouldn't be out of the hunt. This is just great. My life is shit. And Luke...

Luke is probably back in the Underworld being punished by Hades, all because of me.

Wait...NO!

It wasn't my fault that Luke got caught kissing a human! It was all his fault! I shouldn't feel sorry, lost, jealous, and-whoa...wait a second...jealous!

Me? No. I don't feel that way about Luke at all. I don't love him. He does not love me. He love's Annabeth. Annabeth loves Percy though. When Luke died he asked Annabeth if she ever loved him. Not you Thalia.

Then yet I wasn't even there when Luke died. I was crushed by 500 pounds of stupid fucking Hera.

I sighed and blew out a chilly breath as I continued to walk on.

My life sucks and I feel lost. Shit, every single time.

Nobody cares enough either.

I looked up above me and saw gigantic windows, sky scrapers, clouds, geez any moment now and I thought that Spiderman would just swoop in and end my miserable life thinking that I was a fucking villain.

Hm...if only...

But of course Thalia you find yourself at Camp Half Blood. In front of the Hades cabin.

I knocked on the door.

One minuet...

Two minuets...

Three minuets...

And then finally Nico decides to open the door raveling a beautiful Aphrodite camper putting her cloths on.

"What! Can't you see I'm kinda busy!" Nico whisper-yelled.

"Yes Nico. Yes I can," I said as I stepped inside his cabin and smiled at the Aphrodite camper.

"What!" she snapped at me.

"Scram sweetie," I said evenly.

The Aphrodite camper, who I guessed was Clarissa Parshnap, rolled her eyes and left with attitude.

Nico shut the door and glared at me.

"Wow. Nice going Thalia. I fucking hate you!"

I just smirked at him, being all smug while looking him straight in the eye.

"Love you too Nico."

Nico sat next to me and crossed his arms.

"What do you want. You like like shit Thals."

"Wow. That was...nice of you Nico..."

"Whatever. So what do you want?" Nico pressed.

I sighed. "Luke. I was with him. Then he kissed a mortal girl and then went poof."

"Oh yeah. My dad told me."

My eyes widened as I grasped his shoulders.

"WHAT!"

"Um," Nico removed my hands, "Yeah. He kinda did Thals. And the whole deal that they made. Damn he is going to be punished big time by making human contact."

"Nico tell me that your kidding right! What was their whole deal thing about anyways!"

"Luke would be granted permission of coming to visit Camp once every four months, and Hades get's Hermes as his slave for that few days Luke is-or _would_ be here."

"So that's why Calliope took Hermes's job when he was gone!" I suddenly realized.

"Yeah. Hermes agreed to it seeing that he treated his son wrong too. So now Hermes is back up in Olympus and Luke is probably bound to be in the Underworld now."

"Wait-but I thought he wasn't suppose to be in the Underworld when he died."

"Well...he is now. He broke his promise. Now he will be punished."

"Uh, thanks Nico. Gotta go," I said as I quickly got off his bed.

"Wait!" Nico grabbed my arm.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't going to do anything dangerous right?"

I smiled. "I'll try."

Nico smirked. "That's my Thalia alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I had reached the Empire State Building two hours later. I got to the 600th floor fast and ended up in Olympus.

And shit there was a party at the moment.

Damn it. Nico didn't tell me that they were throwing a party/

All over the streets of Olympus there were demi-gods heading to the throne room, strays, nymphs, and I even saw some hunters that I had knew.

Fuck this.

I had to talk to Hermes and get Luke out of the Underworld and to Elysium.

And I had to do this fast.

I looked around and saw a temple filled with beautiful woman, and demi-gods.

The temple of Aphrodite.

I walked in there and instantly smelt perfume, and could smell other beauty product. Don't ask why, or how for that matter.

"Ahh! Thalia Grace! Daughter of Zeus correct! Amazing!" Aphrodite squealed.

I could tell that it was her because she looked beautiful, fabulous. Whatever you wanted to call her.

She had long brown hair that was twisted in princess curled and it looked like there was a big bump it on the top of her head.

Her red silky gown and make up made her look more prettier than she already was-if that was even possible.

"Aphrodite," I bowed.

"Rise child. What is it that you need."

"I need to barrow a dress," I gulped.

"Oh! Wonderful! You can't come to the ball looking like that!"

"Um...yeah. Probably the reason for why I'm asking for a dress. Can I just take it an leave because I'm running a bit late and-"

"Oh, no child! My darling we need to groom you! Pamper you and make you look almost as beautiful as me of course!" Aphrodite smiled those stunning white teeth.

"No! There's no need. _Trust me._"

But Aphrodite insisted and at just a snap of her fingers there were people washing my hair, putting on random dresses on me, and trying on random shoes as well.

"Hey! Don't touch me there!" I yelled at one of them.

"Sorry hun. Aphrodite's orders," one lady said who had a country accent.

When I was done my hair was all wavy and clean, and a strapless mid-night blue dress that stopped right above my knees was one me instead of my shirt and comfortable jeans.

"You look nice Thalia," Aphrodite smiled.

"Um...thanks I guess. I'm gonna just go now."

"Alright. Be safe my child. Tata!"  
I walked away from the Aphrodite temple, relived that she didn't do any else to me.

As I walked into the throne room I saw all of my demi-god friends and hunters, as well gods, walking around, socializing, eating, or even dancing.

It was easy to find Hermes since he was sitting on his throne watching the other demi-gods.

But I didn't want to cause much commotion since everybody knew about me and Apollo thanks to one of my hunter friends. Well she actually wasn't my friend at all!

So I a tray of food and walked around pretending to be a server.

This was going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

"Excuse me may I please have a crab puff?" asked a soft and gentle voice.

I soon found myself looking straight in the eyes of Annabeth Chase, my best friend.

"T-Thalia," Annabeth gasped.

"Yeah. Hey Annabeth what's up?" I said, a bit shy. "What are you doing here!" Annabeth yelled in my fucking ear!  
"Calm the fuck down! Do you want people to know that I'm here!" I whisper-yelled.

"Ops. Sorry," Annabeth said, but this time her voice was much lower in tone. "But you do know that you are allowed to come. All demi-gods are allowed."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think Artemis, the hunters, and some of the campers will do when they see me after they heard what happen between me and Apollo idiot! They all think I'm some dirty slut! Also after the gods saw me in that stupid outfit Nico's so called 'I-wanna-screw-any time-girl!"

"W-whoa what! Wait the gods saw you in a sluty outfit!"

"Sorta. But that's not it! I've gotta go Luke is in trouble an-" as soon as I said that, I mean Luke's name Annabeth gasped and I could've sworn tears were in her eyes.

"W-what! LUKE!"

"Shh. Shut up kay! I'll explain everything later! But please let me do this," I pleaded her.

Annabeth's lips were in a tight line and her narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine," she said. "But you _better_ and I mean _BETTER _explain everything to me Thalia Grace. Or else I will slaughter you."

I smiled. "Great."

After walking a while again pretending to be a server I ran into the person I was thinking about for quite some while now.

Apollo.

"Thalia! Your back!" he smiled.

He hugged me tight and pulled me in. I could smell his scent as I took it all in not wanting him to let go. But I knew what I had to do.

Save Luke.

"Apollo," I wrapped my arms around him. "I have to go." When I pulled away from him he gave me a very knowing look.

He smirked and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I know. Calliope told me that Luke is in the underworld. She is my muse and all. Not just that but Rachel had a vision and since she is my oracle she has the right to tell me what happen in her vision."

"Oh...that's...nice...", I gulped. Damn you Rachel.

Apollo smiled and pulled out his car keys. "Let's go," he grinned as he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away.

But before he could another hand was on my free one.

Artemis.

"Where are you going Thalia?" she said narrowing her eyes at her brother, not looking at me once.

"No where," my voice was clearly breaking.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying to me Thalia Grace?"

"Yes."

Apollo smacked his head and then glared at Artemis. "Why are you here lil sis. Don't you have somewhere else to go," he snapped.

"Where are you taking my hunt-," Artemis fixed herself, "I mean Thalia. Where are you taking Thalia."

Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Los Angeles. Now leave."

Artemis let go of my hand but before she could I felt time stop for a moment.

Artemis and I were the only ones who were breathing still.

I saw a frozen Conner and Travis Stoll walking next to Katie Gardner who was blushing mad at Travis. Annabeth was laughing while Percy's frozen hands looked like spiders on her side, tickling her.

The gods were frozen in place as well. If only Aprhodite wasn't making out with Are's right now, that's just a disgusting sight to be frozen.

"Be careful around Hades. I know that you want to get Luke back. P-please be careful traveling as well. And Thalia," Artemis looked a bit scared now.

"Stay with my brother. Don't let him do anything uh...stupid."

Then all of a sudden the place around us started again and everybody was un-frozen now.

Apollo dragged me away as Artemis turned her back towards me. But she peeked and smirked as I was officially out of the Olympus throne room.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly as Apollo drove us to who-knows-where.

"Well we are driving to the air port so we can go to Los Angeles."

I nodded my head. "Why don't we just fly though?"

Apollo smirked. "I thought you hated flying. Remember last time?"

I punched him playufully on the arm then stared giggling. "Oh, shut up!"

Apollo smiled. "Then yet an airplane is the same thing."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"You still wanna go?"

I nodded my head. I had to save Luke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy there! I had already updated chapter ten that was just a bit shorter than my other chapte would be, so I decided to update this one and thanks to you guys who love my story! So thanks and this one is my fav so far. I also noticed that I made a few spelling errors before. Sorry but I must have typed too fast, or something. Anyways enjoy! :)

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

**LOS ANGELES **

"Let's go," Apollo said as we walked through the crowded air port.

He grabbed my hand as the two of us made our way, passing through all of the people.

Some girls have flirted with Apollo in the time we were here, and trust me to be honest I was a bit jealous. Well not a bit, more like a lot.

I wasn't sure how to feel any more. I didn't know what me and Apollo even where. Neither was Luke. I had no idea what Luke was to me as well. My family, brother, friend, or maybe even more?  
I sighed as Apollo took me out side of the air port and his car, looking shinier and cooler than ever.

As I fastened my seat belt Apollo looked over to me and smiled.

"You alright Thalia?"

I nodded my head and smiled slowly at him. "Yeah."

We started driving around a while when we finally reached Hollywood.

"So where do we go?" I asked. It had been a while since I've been in the...um...Underworld.

"Right over here," Apollo grabbed my hand, (love when he does that!)

We ended up in the middle of some random deserted street. The houses looked like they hadn't been painted or fixed up in a thousand years. The street looked really old and there were many lights everywhere. That kinda reminded me of Christmas lights for a very deserted, and a bit ugly looking place.

"Before we go..."Apollo said.  
"What?"

He took me in his arms and kissed me. It was so deep and passionate, that I loved every single moment of it.

Then yet it was a bit rough. Hot and heavy.

My hands were lost in his hair once again. His was on my sides and his tongue was shoved into my mouth, as well mine in his, then we both started fighting for dominance.

It felt like we had done this before, (well we had), but what I mean is that we hadn't done anything this extreme. This time we really wanted each other.

My legs were wrapped around his waist as he pushed me against the wall of some saloon, or something like that.

Once we stopped I looked into his eyes, and we both smiled.

"Well Thalia. That was interesting."

"Yeah."

We were both breathing heavy, and by the position we were both in was a bit uncomfortable, so I was blushing like mad.

But after a few minuets he let me down and took me into the middle of the deserted street.

Apollo chanted some random words and once he was done with that he looked over at me and grinned.  
"This is a very er, easy way for the gods to get to the Underworld."

I gave him a very confused look until a black portal swooshed under our feet.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Clam down! Everything's gonna be alright!" Apollo yelled over the sound, that kinda sounded like a bunch of fast dangerous waves.

I blacked out. That I knew.

But when I looked around I saw a dark dim lighted place. My head hurt and I felt like throwing up a hundred times.

"W-where am I?" I asked my self.

"The Underworld," said a even, chimed voice. This beautiful, yet mysterious voice did not belong to Apollo though.

It belonged to Persephone, Demeter's daughter, and as well Hades' immortal wife.

"Persephone?" I said a bit dumb-founded.

"Yes daughter of Zeus?" she asked, her beautiful brown hair was like a long wavy water fall that flowed from her head to her heel.

But where was Apollo. Wasn't he with me?

"Apollo is safe child. Just talking to some dead souls that wanted to um...confront him," she said examining her nails.

"Um...what!"

"His dead ex-girlfriends. They want to hit him around and all. Ya know?"

"Oh yeah. True."

I sat up but looked down at my feet. "Let me guess. You want to see Luke Castallan. That one son of Hermes."

I nodded my head, and finally found the strength to stand up. "May I please see him?" I asked.

Persephone shook her head. "No my dear child. You may not."

"O-oh," I said sadly, and a bit-no a LOT disappointed.

Persephone saw my expression and just laughed. "But if you must then go."

I smiled and silently thanked her as I fallowed a trail of dead souls that guided me to Luke's waiting chamber.

I read the sign on one really dark rough door. It said 'Castalllan' on it.

Gulping, and taking a very deep breath I opened the door and walked inside.

There was Luke sitting in a chair. The room was plain white, to my surprise since we were in the Underworld. "Thalia. Why are you here?" Luke asked me.

"You deserve to be in the Elysium. Not in this pig pen."

Luke smirked. "You were the one who sent me here remember?" I gave him a confused look. "You told Calliope to send me here after I admitted that I had kissed a mortal girl."

"OH yeah!" I suddenly remembered. "Oh...yeah..."

"Why are you here?" Luke asked once again, suddenly sounding very serious.

"I-I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm fine so leave."

"Why are you acting this way!" I yelled, my blood boiling now. "Will you just let me save you please and come back to Elysium."

"I don't deserve it anymore Thalia."

"Yes. Yes you do! Now can we please just go now," I pleaded him.

Luke stared at me, as if trying to figure me out. Kinda like study me ya know?

But not just that. He was trying to remember my face, my scent. I could tell, that's what I was like when I was either with him or Apollo.

He got up and I let out a small sigh of relief. But in stead he did something very un-expected. He kissed me.

I tried to pull back but his strong arms kept me in place. His hand on my waist and mine traveled to his neck.

He pushed me against the table and things started to get much more heavy.

He practically shoved his tongue into my mouth and grabbed my waist so that I sat up on steel table. "S-stop it," I tried to say.

"Never," he whispered into my ear.

"Stop it Luke," I said.

He stopped kissing me and stared into my eyes. Blue electric eyes, and sky blue eyes meeting each other.

"Why?" Luke asked.

I shook my head, not even daring to look at him.

"You love him," he breathed. He was talking about Apollo.

I didn't really know what had happen next, but then I started crying.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I love you too but I don't know you anymore. I might love him, I don't know what to feel anymore!"

I started to sob into his shirt as he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered in my hair.

"I love you too."

"But-"

I whipped away my tears and looked him straight in the eye. "You love some one else."

"What! That's so not true!"

"Annabeth. When you died you asked if she loved you. Remember?"

"Well you weren't there! You were crushed by a statue of fucking Hera!"

"But you still asked about Annabeth."

Luke sighed, clearly frustrated. "I love her too. But she's in-love with Percy Jackson. You know that's true."

I nodded my head. Not even daring to speak a word.

"So...I love you too," he said. "Plain and simple. Got that?"

"Yeah."

Luke smiled. This smiled bought back so many memories of him when he was young. Still so sweet and loving. I suddenly remembered all of the feeling I had felt when I was alive again and found out that Luke had betrayed us.

I was heart broken. Absolutely terrified that he would never love me. Though it was all so true.

Luke sat back down at the chair, and rested his head on the table.

"Leave Thalia. You have some one that you love waiting for you."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving with out you," I whispered.

Luke chuckled. "Too bad. Move along Grace."

I rolled my eyes. "Thalia. Call me Thalia."

Luke smiled. "Thalia."

"Yes?"

"Leave."

I hesitated but nodded my head.

But before I left Luke said something that made my heart stop.

"I love you," he said just in right hearing range.

I smiled and turned my head to look at him. "I love you too Luke."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAH! Does Thalia say goodbye to Luke forever? Does she love Apollo? Who does she really love! Well your gonna have to REVIEW! **

**So review now and I better get alot! :) tell me what you think love ya guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG U GUYS WERE A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Lol I loved all of the reviews and this chapter is deffinantly a ApolloXThalia one. I'm thinking of posting a new story when I am done with this later one because the idea just popped up in my mind. It's going to be about half bloods dealing with drama becaue of a new school called 'Half Blood High' which will be the title. SO YEAHH I just wanted to show you guys a summary of it at the end of this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

As soon as I got out of the Underworld my main raced to many things.

Who the fuck did I really love? Well I really had no idea!

I looked around searching for the person I was looking for. And I had found him.

I ran up to Apollo and hugged him in the tightest hug I could do.

"Whoa, there! Where's Luke?" he asked me as he softly kissed my hair and hugged me back.

I shook my head. "Not coming."

He pulled away from me much to my dislike.

"Wait what? I thought you wanted him to reach Elysium."

I nodded my head, in agreement. "I know that. And trust me _I do!_ It's just that-" tears were now threatening to come out of my eyes but I couldn't let that happen.

I quickly whipped them away and managed to smile.

"I love you," I said.

He was shocked. I know that. But it was true. We were just standing there watching each other. I didn't know what was going to happen, that is until he stepped closer to me, took me into his arms and kissed me.

Fucking, finally.

I kissed him back, as usual our kisses always felt urgent and heavy-like as if we were afraid of losing each other. But then yet they were passionate. He fulled me up, closer, and closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our last kiss was a little too much, but I didn't care.

We wanted be with each other. Or at least I hoped.

I pulled away, but he continued to kiss me on my neck.

"D-d-do you l-love me b-b-back?" I asked, not saying my words that right because of all the kisses.

He looked me straight in the eye and nodded his head. "Of course I do."

"Say it," I whispered.

"I love you."

Now, _that _had confirmed it.

I woke up the next day feeling like shit.

I was in a warm bed. The sheets went from colors of rich dark purple, deep dark red, to gold, all in striped. I looked above me and found a lyre, big and sparky.

To the side on a side-table, there was a picture of Apollo and Artemis. It looked like they were at the hunters camp sight, and Apollo was clearly holding out the camera.

I smiled, how cute. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice behind me.

"You got sick yesterday."

I turned over and found Apollo staring at me. His blonde beautiful hair looked messy and amazing at the say time and his eyes bore into mine.

"How did I get sick?"

Apollo took a strand of my hair and started playing with it. It was raining when we got out of the Underworld, and you decided that you wanted to _play hide and go seek_. Silly girl," he mused.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head. I had just remembered that now. My heart was racing. We were so close. And I was in his bed with him.

"So I guess that you really can get sick from all that shitty rain huh?" I questioned, amusingly.

Apollo laughed. "Yeah I guess you can."

I looked around and saw sun light peeking through the large windows.  
We were in Olympus.

"I have to leave now," I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I have to tell Annabeth what happen to Luke."

Apollo nodded his head, but then his face turned a bit grim. "I saw a vision. You love him too."

I gasped and turned over again to look at him. He stood up and took me with him.

"I am so sorry!" I pleaded. "I don't love him like I do you I swear."

Apollo just smiled. "I believe you. I saw what all happen. I'm sorry as well. He really loves you."

What the fuck. It was as if Apollo was trying to stand up for Luke.  
Luke who is my family, and something more. The Luke who loves me, and so does Apollo.

Once again my thoughts were interrupted when Calliope walked inside.

She wore a bright white dress and a blue flower was perched on her beautiful hair. She looked much nicer than wearing that waitress out fit, plus she also looked much more godlier-ish.

"Lord Apollo I-," Calliope grinned when she saw me. "Oh...OH! I am so sorry that I had interrupted anything! I'll just um-leave now thank you bye!" But before she did she winked at me and mouthed 'told you so.'

"Hm...whats her problem?" Apollo wondered.

"Maybe...um-nothing."

Apollo smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "Let's go. I'll take you to Camp Half Blood."

* * *

HALF BLOOD HIGH PREVIEW/SUMMARY

When the Greeks and Romans find out about each others being the Gods do not want them to encounter in any way, so they start a school for the Greek half bloods called Half Blood High. The demigods deal with drama, and other things will go wrong as they venture through their new school. Yes, there will be pairings such as PercyXAnnabeth, and others! Yay ^^ So tell me guys what you think about it and let me know if you want some more info. on it bye for now and review please, now!


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG great reviews keep it up! ^^

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

Luke Castallan.

I had been thinking about him over a week now.

Yes, it had really been a week since I was in the Underworld trying to get Luke to come back to the Elysium. But I guess that I shouldn't have even tried.

Even so I just found out that he loved me, and I loved him just as much. But I also loved Apollo as well. Don't ask me how that even happen, because sometimes it's just so hard for me to even believe that it did happen.

"Thalia!"

I turned my head to look at Annabeth running over to me with a letter in hand.

I got up from the ground I was lying on and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Thalia look!" Annabeth said waving the letter in my face.

"I'm trying Annabeth but it's kinda hard when you keep waving that _thing_ all over my face. Now stop!" I said as I grabbed her arm and she immediately stopped.

"S-s-sorry. But look!"  
I took the letter and it read:

_Thalia,_

_Thanks._

_Luke Castallan_

I gasped. Me and Annabeth shared the same look or surprise. "Oh my gosh," Annabeth breathed. "This is amazing. A mystery! What do you think is going on!"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Thalia..."Percy tried again later that night when we were eating dinner at burger king.

"Huh? Yeah?"

Percy rolled his eyes a gave me my cheese burger. "You wanna pay attention any time soon?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just distracted that's all."

Apollo wrapped him arm around me waist and pulled me closer to him. "That's alright babe. You wanna go home or something?" he asked taking a bite of his burger.

"Nah I'm fine," I lied. Nico sneered. Of course_ he_ could see right through my lies.

"What wrong Nico?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Nico said nonchalantly looking in between me and Apollo. "Nothing at all."

I glared at him and gave that 'do it and I will fucking mess you up' look.

'Do what?' Nico mouthed.

'Say anything is wrong with me got that'

Nico just smirked and nodded his head. I guess Percy saw what happen because he once again asked what was wrong. But this time I kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Shit!" Percy groaned.

"Something wrong?" Apollo asked.

"N-no, I'm alright!"

"S'kay, you sure?"

"Yeah."

I grinned and tugged on Apollo's sleeve. "Let's leave I'm bored."

"Kay," he said as he grabbed my car keys and took me outside. I quickly waved goodbye to Percy and Nico. In return they gave me both death glares. I just smirked and stuck my tong out as I was dragged out the door.

We were driving smoothly on the road. Not a worry on the world. Too bad things didn't always stay that way for me.

"Thalia," Apollo said quietly.

"Yeah. What?"

"Luke was freed."

I gasped. So that's what the letter meant.

"Oh my gosh seriously that great! He's safe in Elysium now!"  
"No. I mean he's freed from the Underworld officially."

"What?"

"He's alive Thalia. I don't know how but he's alive."

**Luke POV**

"Excuse me sir," said a gruff voice from behind me.

I turned around to see lord Ares behind me. He looked...well buff.

"Lord Ares," I bowed.

"Oh stop that kid! Your gonna cause people to look at us!" he scolded.

"Sorry," I said, though I sounded a bit rude.

"So I heard about that scene at Los Angeles. Nice job," Ares smirked.

I glared at him and growled. "Shut up." Ares took me by the arm and leaned down so that our faces were about three inches apart. Weird.

"You don't _tell_ the god of war to shut up got that kid!"

I nodded my head sternly as my lip was in a tight line. "Yes. I am sorry Ares."

He let go of me and then laughed. I looked at him warily, afraid that he god of war had gone crazy. But then suddenly he stopped and glared at me once again. "Hermes is looking for you."

Dad.

"Where?"

"At a club. A-some, that's what its called."

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Just leave and be safe. I'm tired of being the messenger of the messenger of the gods. That damn pussy I'm gonna kick his ass so hard that-"

"Yes! I don't need to know any more. Goodbye."

Ares rolled his eyes and left, but with out giving me a deathly glare, damn if looks could kill!

It took me to find the club, I think it was called A-some. But I finally did.

There was the smell of alcohol everywhere and music blasted in my ears. Every corner was a different pair of people making out, and on a table I saw people drinking shots and laughter filled the air of those who were insane at the moment.

I spotted my dad at a couch near a bunch of lovely woman, who looked like strippers. It didn't look like he wanted to be anywhere near them though. And once he saw me he smirked and said really loud, "Hey son! Come here!" and then the ladies backed off grumbling.

"Hermes."

"I'm your father. You can call me dad, or father."

I shook my head. "No thank you."

Hermes observed me and patted the seat next to him. "Sit."

I sat down next to him and just looked at me feet, not making any eye contact with him at all.

"You didn't have to do that," I finally said.

"Do what?"

"Agree to the deal with Hades. I didn't have to come see Thalia those few days ago."

"Your right. I shouldn't have."

"Oh," I said, a bit disappointed to be honest.

"Because you don't need Thalia son."

I glared at him. "You don't tell me who I need_ dad! _You were never there! At least Thalia was!" I yelled so loud, though no one could hear except the people near us.

Hermes rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. I was about to shove it away when he stopped my hand from doing that.

"Look where Thalia is now."

I turned to look at where his eyes were staring at. Across a couch from ours just a bit over the other end of the club, past all of the dancing people, was Thalia.  
But she wasn't alone. She was with Apollo. She sat on his lap, kissing him. She looked so alive. So happy.

I wanted to cry but I wouldn't even dare show weakness.

"Apollo. She loves him Luke. Look where that so called girl that has always been there for you is now. She's in the hands of Apollo, not with you. She doesn't love you Luke."

I glared at him and slapped my father.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING YOU PRICK!"

Clearly people heard that. Even Thalia and Apollo. I knew that she loved him though. That was what hurt the most. To know that Hermes wasn't lying to me, she really did love him.

But she loves me too, and I know that. I fucking know that.

Before I knew it I saw Ares in front of me dressed in a body guard uniform.

"Ares no!" Hermes yelled.

"I fucking hate you Hermes. But he hit you, he must be punished," Ares said.

And then I blacked out.

**Thalia POV**

I sat at the A-some club all alone feeling depressed. I ran away from Apollo once he told me Luke was here. Now I felt like shit.

"Thalia," Apollo said, he was panting hard from probably chasing after me. He still looked so beautiful though.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he sat next to me. "That's alright. You don't have to be."

I shook my head, and sat down on his lap. He looked surprised for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. Must be hard to hear that Luke's alive again."

I played with a short strand of his hair and laughed. "It is." I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "but I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too."

Then I kissed him and it felt amazing as always. I wasn't paying attention to the people, or the music, or the drinks. Only him.

Apollo.

But Luke was still heavy on my mind. Not as much since I was making out with Apollo but I was still worried about him though. That didn't matter though.

We went making out for a few more minutes then stopped. I just started to kiss him playfully and laugh.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING YOU PRICK!" yelled a voice.

Luke.

I gasped and stared at him in surprise, Apollo held me close to him so I could actually lean on him, since I was sure my legs were numb right now. As well the rest of my body.

Ares showed up and started talking to him and Hermes. They looked like they were arguing. The next thing surprised me. Ares had punched Luke in the face.

He blacked out.

"LUKE!" I shrieked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is chapter fourteen enjoy! And review please! That always makes my day. ^^

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

What the fuck.

I was having a great time then Luke shows up, slaps his dad, then Ares just drags him away. The mist was heavy so people/aka. On lookers would've just thought that Luke was being dragged away by a body guard.

And then damn it, fuck my life. Hermes walks over here looking really pissed at me.

"You! What's wrong with you!" he yelled into my ear.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what I did wrong!" I pleaded.

Hermes's glare didn't even die down when Apollo stepped in between us.

"Now stop it Hermes she didn't do anything wrong!" he defended for me. But Hermes just pushed Apollo away and looked me straight in the eye, still giving me a piercing cold glare. "Now listen here," he said silent but deadly. "You broke his heart."

"And? He asked me too by leaving! Besides you can't talk!" I yelled, my self confidence finding me.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, please! You've broken that boys heart way too many times to count and I think we both know that's true."

Hermes glared at me but I just stared at him giving him that knowing look. He knew that I was right. There was no denying it.

Luke never had a father. It was all lord Hermes's fault as well.

That was pretty clear.

"Hermes I think you should leave now," Apollo said calmly.

"Yes Apollo. I think that would be a great idea," he said vanishing.

I just stared at the same spot for a while. Numbness took over my body once again. I felt so terrible for Luke because even though Hermes was to blame as well I knew that I had broke Luke's heart. But he practically asked me too when he told me to leave the Underworld with out him.

"Thalia...," Apollo hesitated.

I looked at him. Blue eyes meeting green ones.

"Let's leave. I'll take you back to camp."

I shook my head. "No."

"Where would you like to go then?" he asked.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but camp, or the city, or people."

"What?"

I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips, softly, something we didn't do most of the time.

"Let's just go anywhere. On an adventure. I don't want to come back here," I whispered in his ear.

He smiled at me and nodded his head as he kissed my nose. "Kay. Let's go."

It had been two hours, it was now officially 12:15am. A new day. A new beginning.

Apollo and I had been driving for hours now not knowing where to go. I honestly wanted to just fucking forget everything from Luke, and all my friends, the hunt, all that crazy shit that's been bugging me since Percy's camping trip.

It was as if nothing good could ever happen to me. If something did happen that was good something else had to go away and leave me behind in the dust, wanting it some more.

I do have to admit into loving Luke. I always will. But I love Apollo as well, at least he'd never betray me.

"It's fucking dark," I muttered.

Apollo smirked, his ray bans were still on so I couldn't see his eyes, though I knew that they were glancing at the road to me.

"Well I've been driving for some time now babe. It's quite alright to drive in the dark."

"I guess," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just all depressed that's all."

"Well...why?"

"I...I-I don't really know." Lie. Luke was why.

"It's Luke isn't it?"

"Are you reading my mind again."

"Nope. It's obvious though. You can't hide it from me."

I can't hide anything from you Apollo. You're the fucking god of fucking truth!

"I heard that," Apollo smirked, his expression said 'I AM SMUG!'

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a drink from the cooler we put in the back of the car. "You sure you okay with this giant shit thing back here?" I asked.

"Totally."

"Sure?" I pressed.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

Apollo laughed. "Yes. Kinda."

I smiled and kissed him then took a sip of whatever the hell I was drinking. I didn't know. For once I actually felt normal. Felt alright. But of course that didn't last when a monster ran in the middle of the road.

SWOOSH.

The car made a quick swerve as I hit my head against the window. "Ah!" I screamed.

"Thalia!"

The window smashed open as the car tumbled back and forth into a giant hill.

I swore my head would've smashed open at that very moment if Apollo didn't have his body hovering over mine.

"Hold on!" he yelled.

My whole body felt weak, hurt, I tried to move the slightest bit and I just winced in pain.

"Oh my gods! It hurts!" I whined, taking my hand to my stomach.

"Stay here," Apollo whispered, touching my arms and forehead-which quickly healed my bruises. "I'll be right back Thalia."

He ran off up the hill all of a sudden dressed in battle armor. My head still hurt though he healed me, and it was throbbing as well. Then I felt a pair of strong arms hoist me up.

"Apollo?"

But the arms were more cold, and dry not soft. It was Luke. He wore a big brown bulky winter jacket and took me in his arms.

"Let's go Thalia."

"B-b-but Apollo!"

"NO! He's a god. He'll be alright. But you...not so much."

Then I let him carry me off bridal style into the misty, chilly night.

**Apollo POV**

"What do you mean you can't find her!" Artemis screeched.

We were standing in the middle of the road, my car now in perfect condition, and Artemis was pasting back and forth glaring at me as if she was my parent trying to scold their teenage child for losing their cell phone.

"You idiot! She is a daughter of Zeus! Do you have any idea how many monsters she may attract! Do you have any idea what will happen to you when Zeus finds out that you LOST HIS DAUGHTER!"

"Hey! I told her to stay there in the car!"

"Yes," Artemis hissed at me. "A monster could have taken her. You saw that you had to get my help to fight off one of those ugly things! Then five more showed up! That was six Apollo! _Six_! Who knows how many more there could have been!"

I grimaced. I knew that it was my fault. And I felt terrible. How could I do this! And of all people Thalia as well.

"This is why men are total _dick_ heads!" Artemis grumbled. "Not only do they break your heart but they are terrible, terrible people. Who started wars mostly? Men. Who didn't want woman to vote? Men. And who ends the relationships mostly? Men. Who are player? Men. Who are stupid, annoying, idiots!"  
"Men! Yes I know, already!"

"Nope. Wrong answer. The answer is...people like Apollo!"

I glared at my sister as I got inside my car and started the engine. The car purred to life as I waved my hand, telling my sister to get in. Gladly to my relief she did, and then we were off to find Thalia.

I hope.

**Thalia POV**

"Luke. Where are we?" I asked.

It was now 9:35am and we were both sitting in a booth at McDonalds eating our breakfast.

"McDonalds. Where do you think we are Thalia?" Luke looked at me cautiously, as if I was a stupid girl going to slip on ice.

"Well yeah. But I mean like what place? Town likewise."

Luke shrugged. "No idea. Who cares, right?"

I nodded my head and took a bite of my bacon and egg sandwhich. "Is it good?" Luke asked.

"Y-yeahh."

Luke nodded his head and grinned at me. "Good."

"Where are we staying at?"

"No idea."

"Gotta car?"

"Nope."

"Any idea where we're going?"

"Not any."

I glared at him. "I want to go home."

Luke shook his head. "No you don't. You said so last night."

"I was with Apollo," I said firmly.

"So what? You don't want to spend time with me anymore?"

I shook my head and dropped my sandwhich then I headed out the door.

"Hey! Thalia!" Luke called after me running my way as I started to leave the McDonalds area.

"Leave me alone."

"Can't sorry."

"Now!" I growled at him.  
"What are you going to do now? Run back to your boyfriend who doesn't even care to find you!" Luke yelled at me.

That hurt a lot. I never knew words would hurt me _that fucking much!_ So I took my hand and turned it into a fist, took it back, and swung it over really hard on Luke's face. "Shut the fuck up. He's probably looking for me right now!"

"That's not true Thalia!"

"Yes Luke. Yes it is!"

Luke still fallowed me though which really started to piss me off.

"Leave," I said.

Luke grabbed me and turned me over to look at him so we were now facing each other. "You love me. Tell me. Tell me right now."

I didn't say a thing.

Cars passed us, and I still didn't say a thing.

"Well? I love you Thalia. Now you say it back. That's what people do."

Instead I crushed my lips with his. He quickly responded and we were now making out, just like what me and Apollo used to always do.

He kissed my jaw which made me go mad. I shouldn't be doing this. I have a boy friend.  
I pulled him away from me and said, "I love you," then walked away.

But of course...he still fallowed me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:Giggly Thalia, and dog poop.

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

"What the hell," was all I could manage to say.

Luke picked up his garbage bag and picked up the dog poop. "What? It's helping the society."

"This is shit."

"Whatever."

"Apollo would do something much more fun."

At this Luke growled and glared at me, a glare that practically pierced my heart. "What?" I held my hands out in defense. "It's the truth."

Luke then smirked. "Remember that party we went to at the hotel just a week ago?"

I grinned at the memory. "Oh yeah. We were so sneaky."

Then the two of us did something that I didn't think we'd do in a very long time. We laughed. I could barley stand because of all the giggle fits I had and Luke fell to the ground, the green grass and dirt into his beautiful bright blonde hair.

I didn't care about ruining mine anymore. It was already messed up from last nights attack by those huge ugly monsters. Plus Apollo's car was smashed up while we were in it.

So I fell next to where Luke was lying down and smiled. We continued like this for a while. Just lying there looking at the sky, clouds, sun...

"I miss him Luke," I sighed.

Luke took my hand in his. "Well I've missed you."

I turned my head to look at him. Our eyes met as if it were the first time. Or as if we were lost and had just found each other. As if we were searching for something. For each other.

And at the same time we attacked each other. Our lips met with the same amount of passion, and heat.

He bit my bottom lip begging for entrance and I let him in, our tongues battling for dominance. We rolled around a bit, which was a bit sore for me. But we didn't even break the kiss. Finally Luke picked me up and carried me over to a tree and pushed me against the trunk.

I kissed his jaw and he made a small groan. I smiled against his lips and pushed him a bit closer to me. We were so close. All I thought about was him. I didn't have anything else to worry about. His hands slid down to my waist and pushed me up the tree trunk some more, as I made a small yelp when I realized that my feet were off the ground, and that Luke held me up with his hands.

I didn't want him to ever let go of me. Never.

_Ring. Ring. _

I glared at my cell phone but picked it up anyways. Luke let me down so I could stand on my feet now.

"What!" I snapped.

"Where the hell are you!" raged Nico's voice.

"Nico? The fuck go away I'm busy."

"Well not busy enough! Everybody is worried about you!"

"Well nobody came to find me yet dumb ass!"

"Yeah huh! Apollo and Artemis are coming to find you. And so is Percy! Gods! Percy has a broken leg and he is _still _coming to find YOU!"

I gasped as I let my phone drop to the ground. Percy, Artemis, and Apollo.

"Whats wrong babe?" Luke whispered in my ear, his arms around my waist.

"N-nothing."

He pulled away. "You sure?"

"Y-y-yeah..."

"Kay." Luke was about to kiss me again but this time I stopped him.

"Let's go to a party."

"Again?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. You sure you okay Thalia?" Luke asked once again, concern in his voice.

"Yep! Course!" I lied. My voice was breaking. I had cheated on Apollo, the person I loved with the other person I loved. Zeus help me because I am going to fucking hell.  
**Percy POV  
**"So you called her?"

"Yeah. At least she's still alive."

"Wouldn't you be able to sense if she were dead any ways?"

"Yeah. I guess so...just find her kay?"

"Don't worry. I will."

"Thanks bye."

"Yeah. Thanks."

I hung up on Nico and stared down on a picture that I had in my hand. It was of me, Annabeth, and Thalia about seven years ago (I think this should be estimated to about seven years ago) when I used the Golden Fleece to save Thalia.

Annabeth was next to me, and Thalia was to my left side. I liked this picture because of the old memories it bought to me. I can still remember that when this picture was taken Travis Stoll took it and his younger, twin brother Conner Stoll had spilled tomato juice on his head after wards.

I grinned, but then quickly remembered that Thalia was missing. So I tucked the picture inside my pocket and grabbed riptide. Annabeth had told me that little towns were the best place to search at for Thalia.

Because we both knew Thalia.

She just loved to hide. Run away. Seal herself.

I just hope that she isn't with the wrong person.

**Thalia POV**

Luke kissed my cheek and I smirked at him. We were playing poker with a bunch of other random teenagers that we had met at the party we were at. I think their names were Tanya, Parker, and Lexi. I giggled and started singing like an idiot. So did Tanya and Lexi. I think Luke and Parker were the only ones who were still actually playing the game.

But we were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. You see we went to a house party, not a random night club that we could have easily found. But not in this small town. So we just went to a house party.

At the door to my dread...were the police.

"Excuse me but this party is over!" one police man yelled.

He grabbed the kid who had opened the door and flashed a flash light in his eyes. The kid winced, and tried to look away, but I could tell that the grip on the police man that had on him was hard.

Other teens started screaming and running away, hiding, or jumping through windows, and escaping through the back door or basement.

"I hear that there are drugs here! Where are they!" a police man yelled as he came over to where Luke and I sat.

"Nothing here man. Sorry," Luke said calm, but deadly.

"Shut up kid! Are you high!"

"No!" I argued.

The police man took Luke's arm and grabbed him. I don't know what happen next exactly. But the police man checked Luke's pockets and found drugs in them.

I gasped.

I had taken those. I sniffed that shit that Luke told me too. I was so high.

And the police knew that once I started giggling like a idiot. So did other teen's that Luke had sold drugs too. Giggling, laughing like idiots. Dancing randomly, puking from drinking though they were underage.

I am so dead.

* * *

** I only own Lexi, Tanya, and Parker. Review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy guys! Merry Christmas (thought I'm kinda late and it had already pass!) Haha well then Happy New Years and I hope that your Christmas was great and that your New Year will be even better! So yeah I think that my last chapter wasnt really that great-so I am hoping that this one is even better and Thalia is going to have something BIG happen to her and I tried to make her have a break down but still seem a bit strong though in this chapter she clearly isnt. **

**Well enough of me on to the story!

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

"Thalia Grace."

"Yes?" I was now sitting silently, leaning my head against the bland almost white colored blue wall of my jail cell.

The police man reached for his keys and opened the cell door. "You may leave," he said evenly. I looked back and sighed. There was no sign of Luke. He had been taken from me after that incident at the party last night.

Us teenagers at the party practically turned ourselves in from the loads of drugs we had and alcohol, so when we started giggling and puking we got arrested right away. Some teens stayed in prison, got away at the party, or were bailed out by their parents.

But they took Luke somewhere else. And that I don't know. This morning my mind had been fully cured so I could actually think clearly again.

So I walked out of the cell and looked around. So many strange tortured faces surrounded me as the cop took my arm and dragged me out. Gee was I that bad that I had to be dragged out. Maybe because I was seen snuggling with Luke Castallan aka. The guy who gave everybody the drugs.

I in hailed deeply and shut my eyes. I wanted to go back to when I was with Apollo. He kept me save and loved me at the same time. But Luke loves me too right? But the thing is that I keep getting into trouble with him. It's as if we just keep running past our troubles wanting it to go away. But it never will and we have to learn to face it all.

When I was out to a um...main lobby? I don't know what to call it but the room smelled of coffee and doughnuts with a big front desk and chairs everywhere.

There sitting in a chair was Percy Jackson. My cousin.

I sat next to him, silent. And so was he. He knew I was there. He just didn't say anything at all. I think that's what I liked about Percy. The guy was cool and all but when he was serious he'd always stay that way.

I shifted closer to him and sighed. "What are you doing here."

"You. I came here for you."

I looked down at his leg and there was a cast on it. He broke his leg. Nice going Percy.

"How'd that happen?"

" Lets just say that pissing off Annabeth in Capture the Flag isn't a smart idea."

"You should have known better," I said in a very matter-factually tone.

"I am a seaweed brain."

"True."

Percy got up form the chair and held his hand out for me. I took it but hesitated a bit. But what was to hesitate anyways? He is my cousin. One of the only few family I've got.

Once we got back to Camp Half Blood I didn't really get a break from there. Mr. D told Zeus who came down with the rest of the Olympians.

"THALIA!" he bellowed.

"Hm?"

"RUNNING AWAY WITH THAT CASTALLAN BOY IS NOT GOOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO DO THAT! THAT BOY IS NOTHING BUT BAD NEWS!"

"I didn't run away he kidnapped me."

Most of the gods gasped.

"What? Honestly what did you except from the son of Hermes?" I said, temper flared in my voice.

"You shall not speak of my son!" Hermes yelled. Oh, now he looked pissed. His eyes were flashing multiple colors and he looked much more bigger and angry, his eyes now stopped flashing and was filled with rage.

I inched away from the Olympians and looked at Apollo. He looked upset. No, depressed. As if he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. His sister, Artemis, on the other hand looked like she was tired as well but did better to hide it than Apollo.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. But I was more like apologizing to Apollo than Zeus and Hermes. "I didn't mean to go but he took me and I was hurt at the moment." I sighed and shut my eyes, trying to take in the glaring and disappointed faces. "Sorry," I whispered again once I had opened my eyes.

"Thalia Grace. You must be punished. You must learn your lesson!" Hera snapped.

"But-"

"No," Zeus cut in. "You _will_ have a punishment Thalia."

I gulped and looked down at my feet. Any confidence that I had in me was now officially gone.

"What's my punishment?" I asked weakly.

"Two months. For two months I am sending you to a all girls private school."

"WHAT!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed once again. Would it kill him to talk normally for once!

"You will go there. And we shall watch over you very er...secretly."

"What do you mean?"  
"N-nothing! Anyways you will be gone for two months. Goodbye my daughter." And with that the gods had now left. Except Apollo.

I smiled at him sweetly as I could and hoped that he wasn't mad at me or anything.

I don't really think he was but he did look really up set. "I've been looking for you. Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry. I was with Luke."

"Oh, great! It's always about him isn't it!"

"No it's not! I've been thinking about you all that time that I've been gone!"

"Oh, really! Well that's not what I saw when you and Luke were having so much fun at the park and party."

I gasped. He had seen that? Well, of course he had. I'm so stupid. He's the god of prophesies. How could I be so blind!

"I am so sorry! I swear that I felt terrible about it and-"

"You didn't seem like it at all! You were at a party and drank alcohol! Can't you see that Luke is no good for you? He have you the drugs."

"I know," I whispered.

"Then why'd you do it."

"I don't know."

Apollo sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "I know that I can't talk Thalia. I've done those things before, I have done every single thing you've done at that party and maybe even worse."

"Do you forgive me then?"

"I-I don't know yet."

I nodded my head as a tear dared roll down my cheek.

"I'm not sure. Luke is a bad person."

"N-not when you get to know him."

"Yeah. And you sure got to know him now didn't you."

Even though those words made me feel even worse for betraying Apollo he didn't even sound like he was trying to make me feel bad, he sound just as up set as I was.

"So...what now?" I asked.

Apollo took his hand to my cheek and rubbed that spot softy with his thumb. "I love you. But you love him too and you have to make up your mind Thalia."

"I know. And I love you too."

He kissed me on the forehead lightly and then pulled away. "Bye."

Then he was gone. And I was alone again.

"Thalia!" I heard someone yelling my name from behind me.

"Thalia there you are!" Nico said.

I guess Nico realized that I was crying because he started to look a bit worried.

"W-what's wrong Thalia?" he asked.

I shook my head and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh okay then."

"Can you take me to Annabeth. I need to talk to her."

"Um she's a bit busy and all-"

"Shut the fuck up Nico!" I whined. "Just please take me to her now!" I sobbed some more.

"Alright let's go."

It came to me when I was sleeping in the Poseidon Cabin. Yes, the Poseidon Cabin. I couldn't stand being alone and since Percy's cabin is empty I slept in a extra bunk.

As Percy slept soundlessly I sobbed into my blanket. That was when I just realized that I was related to Eris. Since she (and most of the gods) were all children of Zeus then I was somewhat distantly related to her.

Eris is the goddess of Discord. She causes chaos everywhere she goes. So I'm honestly just like her. I cause trouble though I don't mean too.

Another thing came to me that night. Luke is still gone. And now Apollo is too.

* * *

**Alright if you didn't really understand the ending she's saying that she still doesnt know where Luke is at (aka. Luke is gone once again) and Apollo is too because he isnt her boyfriend anymore and theyre kinda breaking apart. **

** REVIEW PLEASE THANKYOU:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapters kinda slow just Thalia adventureing her new school. New Character Elizabeth aka. Liz created by Sarah Zeus Grace. Alright so enjoy and Happy New Years! (I guess so since it's coming soon!) As always enjoy and review!

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

What the hell.

I'm standing here at a dumb ass All Girls Private school kinda like the one Rachel goes to and it sucks.

This is terrible. I have to wear a uniform too and it doesn't look that appealing. I had to wear a black skirt that was above my knees and a white blouse with a forest green vest over it. The uniform stocking (any kind whatever it is). So much to Conner and Travis Stoll's liking I wore fishnet stocking since I lost a bet yesterday. Those douche bags.

I was suppose to wear heels that I think were two inches they were also a forest green color. This uniform made me want to throw up I looked like the advertisement for a slutty school girl costume. Disgusting.

I looked down at my uniform one more time before entering the gate to Rebecca Roy's All Girls Private School. I think Rebecca Roy is the head master probably the one who came up with this shit school.

There were girls everywhere. Well of course what else would you except from a All Girls Private School.

But the thing was they were all the same. Girls with their long painted finger nails, sleek straight hair or princess curls, and all skinny.

They were probably all rich and were pampered. Gee just wait till' they all find out my reasoning for being here.

"Hey!" I heard someone call out from behind me.

I looked behind me and gave this person a very questionable look. "Yes?"

The girl was near my height and had straight blonde hair. Her blue eyes looked like a clear crystals and she was wearing the same uniform as everybody else though the uniform clung tightly to her body showing off all her curves.

"Aren't you like the new girl Thhhaaalia?" she asked, stretching my name out.

"Yeah. I'm Thalia. Who are you?"

"Regina Candville."

"Cool."

"Yeah! Like OMG I got some information about you from our head master BTW."

What was wrong with this girl. She kept saying OMG and BTW I mean like come one we're not texting each other or anything.

"What information?"  
"Well your daddy gave our school all the information we needed to know."

"M-m-my dad?"

"Yeah. I've never heard of your daddy. Haha oh well then. My dad is the CEO of Crystal Rovers Co. He has so much money that he even threw my 16th birthday party at a yacht in the middle of the Caribbean! Isn't that awesome."

"Yeah. Great..."

"So I like heard that you have a cousin named Percy and Nico! That's some unusual names right!"

"Yep. They sure are."

"Cool. So like we should sit together. You can hang out with me and my friends. Oh wow! Your hair is like so pretty!"

"Thanks."

"Like no prob! Let's go Thally."

I glared at the back of Regina's head. She just met me and now she's already calling me Thally. Dumb bitch. I'm not hanging out with her.

I looked around and saw a girl with reddish brown hair who was sitting down on a bench talking to her phone.

She caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to her thinking that this girl might not actually be that bad.

"So I'm guessing that Regina already wants you to be her new bff."

"Yeah. She's...something alright."  
"Shes a bit bitchy."

"A bit!" I mused. "More like a lot."

The girl laughed and nodded her head. "I'm Elizabeth. But call me Liz because I hate the name Elizabeth."

"Really? Elizabeth sounds...lovely?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Elizabeth's a nice name but I like being called Liz and I've been called Liz for a very long time now so I kinda don't like being called Elizabeth."

"Oh. Cool."

"You're Thalia Grace right."

"Yeah. Things go fast here."

"Well whenever we get a new girl we always know. Plus your dad is famous."

"What!"

"Your dad. Zachary Grace runs the most current famous flighting agency's, plus the most entertaining one as well."

"He does?"

"Yeah! How can you not know that?"

Think of something fast Thalia... "My mom! I live with my mom."

"Oh. Your parents are divorced."

"Yeah. I don't see him all that much." At least that's the truth.

"Oh. Sucks."

"Well I'm used to it but um...Regina said that she didn't know my dad at all."

"She does that on purpose. She thinks that nobody's dad is better than, and richer than hers so she acts like she'd never heard of yours. And when she heard who your dad was, plus who you were she had to have you in her posse but I can clearly see that you have a mind to not hang out with her."

"Obviously. I don't like her already and I just met the girl. She's a annoying bitch."

Liz laughed loudly but quickly composed herself once people started staring. "Come on. Let's go."

"Kay."

I fallowed Lix through the halls and we ended up having most of our classes together, only we had two that weren't.

Once we got into our home room we sat in the end of the room. The teacher wasn't here yet so there were just a lot of girls talking and gossiping.

I passed Regina and she glared at me. "You just dug your own grave," she said as I passed her desk. There was about almost every girl leaning in close to were she and her posse were sitting out.

I decided to not glare at her and say any other rude comment because I didn't really want to make a scene, and especially not at the first day of school for me.

Besides I'm still sour about the whole Apollo thing. I think we broke up. I don't even know where Luke is at yet. He was taken by the police to a separate room and that was the last time I had ever seen him. Being dragged away. And now I had to spend two fucking months in this shit school.

At least I had Liz.


	18. Chapter 18

**WOW. 2011 already. Well Happy 'late' New Years guys. Oh, and guess what! WE GET TO FIND OUT WHERE LUKE IS AT TODAY! yay:) Even though I am more on team Apollo but I am still a team Luke supporter just like Apollo and Thally better:) but that doesn't matter on to better things I decided that I need to come up with some characters and you have to make them up for me:) But there will be a new character every chapter and next chapter I will ask you guys to make a really beautiful girl up for me and hopefully you will see why when you read this chapter. If not then don't worry cause I'll explain everything at the end so enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

After a long day of school I was finally done and had to move into my dorm. Yes I have a dorm. It's something the school provided and I have to room with this one girl named Irene Bone. Liz told me that Irene Bone is a creepy straight A girl who has the brightest red hair ever and its cut short. She used to have it long but Liz told me that she got into an accident last year at the science fair.

I also found out that Irene stays at a dorm because her parents think she needs to 'prepare' being on her own when she's a lot older.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Liz asked me as the dismissal bell rang.

"I'm not sure. What do we do at this school anyways? And why is everybody lining up near the garden?"

Liz smirked. "Oh. That's where the school sells Skinny lattes and Coffee."

"What the fuck," I gasped. "What school gives out Skinny lattes!"

"Apparently Rebecca Roy's private school. So you want to go get one? They're really good," Liz teased grinning like that cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Sure. There's always a first for everything."

Liz smiled and led me down to the garden walk way right by the school entrance.

The place was crowded with girls holding up their money and pushing or shoving each other to get to the front of the line. It wasn't even a line anymore. It was just a mob of teenage girls in school uniforms craving for a 'Skinny Latte.'

Finally after a long time waiting and fighting our way through the mob Liz and I got to the front of the line-I mean the front of the mob.

"Two skinny lattes please. And hurry up I think these other girls are dying!" Liz mused, a smile playing on her lips. She reminded me of the brunette version of Ashley Benson. Tall, slim, and she had that Ashley Benson smile.

"So do you do this everyday? The whole skinny latte thing?"

Liz shook her head and grabbed our lattes. "Not everyday. But sometimes I just like seriously _need_ one ya know what I mean?"

I nodded my head and took a sip of my latte. It was good. Really good. I can see what all the fuss is about now. It was as if all the delicious chocolate from Olympus just landed in my mouth in latte taste.

I smiled as Liz giggled and took me to the garden where some girls sat and chat. I sighed. Just a few weeks ago I was at the hunt. Again with a bunch of girls who were hunters, and now with a bunch of school girls. Damn, I really miss the hunt.

I guess that Liz noticed my upset look cause she asked what was wrong.

"N-nothing. I just really miss my friends."

"Did you use to go to an all girls school before?" she asked, taking another sip of her skinny latte.

"Um...I guess so. There were all girls there."

"Cool. Where you friends with the girls there?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I was friends with _everyone_. We were all sisters."

"That's cool. Sounds like you were a queen bee. The perfect 'It Girl'."

"Yeah," I smiled again, but this time I was sorta talking to myself. "I was."

Liz smiled at me. But a guy in a suit came over to us. He looked about 60 something years old. "Ms. Nash your ride is awaiting you. Hello Ms. Grace. Nice to meet you."

"Damn. A lot of people know me cause of my dad," I whispered to Liz.

"Hah. You got that right. Well I'll see you later Thalia!" she waved by to me and walked off with the old guy or her butler/driver person.

I walked away from the garden and into the Dorm Room Building. It was about five stories high and there were countless windows as gray brick walls with vines on them surrounded the place.

"Thalia Grace. I'm new here," I told the secretary lady at the front desk.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Grace you are floor four room 32. Welcome to Rebecca Roy's Private School," she smiled at me. It was a strange smile. As if she forces it on her face everyday that it stays there now.

"Um...thanks."

I walked up to the fourth floor. I didn't like it much though due to the fact that I'm scared shit-less of heights. Once I got there I knocked on the door and the girl Irene Bone came out with a book in hand. She looked just like what Liz told me she did, but she had this glow to her. Like she was really...really beautiful. And her eyes. Damn, her eyes were stormy gray like Annabeth's that it made me miss her so much.

"Hello. You must be Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zachary Grace. Welcome please come in I'll be your new room mate, Irene Bone."

"Oh hey Irene. Thanks for letting me stay here I heard all the other dorms were all full-"

"Take your shoes off please," she snapped though she used the word please.

"Oh! Sorry!" I stared down at the carpet that said, 'Use your brain.'

"Do I put them on the carpet?" I asked.

"Certainly not! On the rack," she gestured over to a rack that had shoes on them.

"Oh...sweet..."

"Yes well I'll be out now. Please un-pack and you may have the left side bed. The one with the zebra stripped sheets. Goodbye."

Before I could even say anything she just left. Just like that. "Dammit!" I cured under my breath. Stupid school.

As I made my way to the bed that I was going to sleep in I saw a note on the floor that I think Irene had dropped from her book that she used as a book mark.

Have you ever heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat? Yeah well I kinda believe it's true since my curiosity came over as I picked up the note.

It said:

'_I'll take over from here! Watch over her carefully hehe thanks for taking my shift on watching her! I had to get a pedicure plus what kind of name is Irene Bone! Some Advice, if your gonna come up with a fake name make it good!' _

_-Aphrodite3_

I understood it now. When Zeus told me that he'd be watching me secretly **(from Chapter sixteen) **he sent the Gods to spy on me. I gasped. The letter was dropped on the ground now totally forgotten and I changed out of my school girl uniform and into some black skinny jeans, dark purple tank top and a black biker jacket.

There was someone I needed to talk to. The gods were watching over me so I couldn't do anything wrong.

I looked around frantically making sure that no god was watching. Then I took out my phone and dialed a number I memorized.

The phone rang for a while and finally answered. "Hello?"

"Nico. I wanna do something bad."

**LUKE POV  
**"Mr. Castallan. You sold the drugs. Why?" the cop questioned me once again.

"I've been here for like what? Two, three days now? I told you. I needed some money."

"Files say that you don't have a home. Actually we barley have anything on ya Luke. We only know that your mother is May Castallan and that you don't have a home. You disappeared."

"And? Is that a problem?"

The cop stared at me a while longer before slapping down a file folder on the steel gray cold desk. "Please feel welcome to look Luke."

I hesitantly took the folder and started at the papers inside of it. There were pictures of me as a child, all ages until I had ran away. There was a birth certificate and some more files on old schools, and things from health papers to my last school test.

"We don't know much Luke. We are trying to help you."

I put the folder down and sighed. I took two deep breaths and stared the cop straight in the eye. "There's this girl."

"Yeah?"

"I love her...a lot. I was doing it for her. I wanted to make her happy!" I was out of my seat now, standing up and pacing back and forth. "She has t-t-this other guy in her life. He loves her too and she loves him back. And they're happy. He can give her anything!"

I now threw my file folder, along with all the papers in them straight out the window.

"Now Luke! Stop that!" the cop yelled.

"You shut up!" I snapped. "T-they love each other. But she tells me that she loves me too and we kiss and she's happy with me! But he can do things I can't."

The police man looked interested in what I was trying to say now as he leaned back into his chair and put his hands together on his now folded legs. "What can this guy give this girl you love Luke?"

"Everything," I whispered.

"And? The problem is?"

"I love her. And I thought by selling drugs would get me enough money. And I was fucking losing it man! I couldn't remember anything then I remembered that I gave the drugs to her and then I felt awful. It was terrible. Now she's gone."

"Who is this girl Luke?"

"Thalia Grace."

* * *

**Ya I know the ending isnt really explained much but Luke is still in prison just somewhere more uhh...i dunno actually! Haha but yes he is still in prison and I need you guys to come up with a girl who will be Aphrodite' fake human watching Thalia since the gods ae 'spying' on her now to make sure that she does nothing bad! **

**So just tell me her name, last name, appearnace, and anything else that you feel is important! Yay and thanks! So please please please review because it is really important that you do:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter nineteen

**Thalia POV**

"I can't do this," I whispered, teeth clenched, and my hands gripping the handle bars for dear life.

"Come on already Thalia! You call me up saying that you want to do something bad. And this is bad!" Nico whined.

"Shut up. I was thinking of hit and run, party, that kinda stuff. Not this!"

Nico and I were currently in the middle of nowhere and we climbed up this abandoned spooky haunted house. There was a balcony at the 7th floor of the house and Nico dared me to jump off, and so would he. Lucky enough we made it up to the 7th floor without being haunted to death.

"Aw. Is someone afraid," Nico said in that baby taunting voice.

"Shut up or else I'll rip your lung out!"  
"I'm a son of Hades Thalia. I kinda have the upper advantage."

"Whatever."

"So...you ready?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes letting the cold midnight breeze chill me up. Then I opened my eyes and smiled slightly, "Kay. Now I'm ready."

Two hours later...

"Fuck you!"

Nico was laughing his ass off as I tried to comb out the leave from my hair and whip the tears off my eyes. My eyeliner and mascara had now been smudged and I looked like a mess. Nico on the other hand looked perfectly fine.

"You know Thalia? You shouldn't really jump off haunted houses anymore."

"You Dick!" I screamed, slapping him hard on the cheek. "You were the one who suggested we do it in the first place!"

Nico placed his hand gently over the now red mark on his cheek. Then he grinned and rolled his eyes motioning me to follow him to a bar.

"Fine then. Let's do something bad."

The bar was called Fine Wiseguys and it smelt of alcohol and something else that was indescribable. Men were mostly drunk out of their minds and some were entering a room with some girls dressed in stripper clothes, probably just cause they were strippers.

"What the fuck," I gasped.

"Never been here before Thalia?" Nico smirked.

"No. And I don't plan ever coming back." I looked behind me to see guys checking me out. It was disgusting. I had never felt so violated.

"Let's go I know this girl who is amazing!" Nico grinned.

I pulled on his arm and brought him back to me.

"What!" he growled.

"NO WAY! I'm not watching a girl strip!"

"Excuse me but is there a problem here?" said a sly voice that kinda sounded like beautiful bells.

Nico and I looked up to see a woman, probably 21 or so dressed in a mini skirt, red tube top, and stiletto had beautiful blonde hair that looked perfect. It was long and straight, but her eyes caught my attention the most. Her eyes were a crystal blue color, like it was seriously sweet. She was absolutely beautiful, so perfect, but I couldn't help but feel that I used to have something against her.

Then I remembered.

Aphrodite.

The Gods were watching me and she was next.

"Hello. I am Fiona Flawless. Nice to meet you!" she perked.

I let go of Nicos arm and took his hand. "Let's leave," I whispered so low that I don't think Nico even heard me.

"What? Are you serious! I thought that you wanted to do something bad."  
"Nico," I warned. "Let's leave."

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "That would be a good idea. I wouldn't want you kids to...get in any trouble."

I nodded my head and stormed out of the bar. My hands were in my hair messing it up some more as I pasted back and forth looking at the ground.

Damn! She caught me and now she was going to tell Zeus. Who knows what will happen to me now!

All of a sudden she came out again. But this time she wasn't disguised as Fiona Flawless. Aphrodite was herself now. Her long brown hair was braided and she was dressed in a white beautiful dress that landed just above her knees. She wore golden cluttered necklaces and a golden flower, kinda like the one I saw at Luke's funeral, was placed on her head.

"Thalia."

"What!" I snapped.

"Don't get mad at me."

"And why not? Your all spying on me. I can't even do anything without thinking that someone will pop up from behind me!"

"I know. It's hard but you'll get used to it. Besides it's only for a while now."

Silence.

"He loves you. I can see it in his eyes," she says dreamily all of a sudden.

"W-what?"

"Apollo. He thinks about you know? Ooo like this one time he called me Thalia! Classic!"

I rolled me eyes and let out a shaky breath. I hadn't seen or heard from Apollo in days now.

"But how sad. So does that Luke boy. He loves you too. It's like a perfect love triangle don't you think!" she gushed.

I scowled and inched away from her, leaning against the railing.

"Where's Nico," I said.

"In side probably getting his mind fucked up by this girl named Giselle."

"Goody!" I said sarcastically.

"Why do you do that Thalia?" Aphrodite asked suddenly.

" Do what?"

"Always joke around."

"It's just how I deal with things."

Silence, one again. I sighed and took out a lighter and cigarette. "You mind?" I asked.

Aphrodite shook her head, but covered her nose.

Nico taught me how to smoke even though I told him that wasn't such a great idea. I can't even remember when he did teach me that. He just did.

"I'll get going now Thalia," Aphrodite said, finally uncovering her nose. "I won't tell anybody about this little incident at the bar by the way. It will be our little secret." She winked then disappeared just like the rest of the Olympians.

After a while I looked back at the bar. Nico was still in there. I dropped my cigarette and walked away. Nico could find himself a way back to camp.

* * *

**Kay so next chapter I need a character that would fit Ares...just tell me the name appearnace and stuff like that! C ya and plz review! Thanks Donutfoundation haha for making up a character when I was 2 lazy**


End file.
